


I see the light 丨锤基pwp（阿萨王子锤x约顿双性基）

by Sujinliang



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sujinliang/pseuds/Sujinliang
Summary: 阿斯加德新王继位典礼前，国王奥丁被下毒谋害，而无解的毒正是来自于约顿海姆，一系列证据都指向使团代表——约顿海姆的小王子Loki，愤怒的Thor对此展开了一系列报复......本章预警：NC17，dirty talk，双性，刑讯+火刑，有道具出没





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Chapter 1

昏暗的地牢阴暗潮湿，只有火把在暗沉的甬道两旁摇曳着微弱的光，一队侍卫押解着涉嫌谋害国王的凶手前往刑讯室，黑发男人不安地听着周围刑房传来的哀嚎，想伺机逃走，双手却被写满符文的锁拷箍住，心底暗骂一声，晃过神的同时被推进了特别安排的审讯室。

 

阴沉着脸坐在椅子上的金发王子看着被推攮进来的人，示意后面的侍卫退到两侧，径直走到被镣铐加身依旧面无惧色的人面前：“我真没想到是你，Loki”紧咬的声线像是要将人生吞活剥了一般，夹杂着无尽的恨意，旁边的侍卫上前按住囚犯的肩膀想要将人按住屈膝跪下。

 

“呵。”尽管魔法被克制，但矫健的身手立马给了回应，侧过身狠狠一脚踢在了侍卫的胯下，看着他痛苦地躺在地上哀嚎，脸上还是一副无辜的表情，扭过头摊手道：“我很抱歉...殿下，但是，您父亲的死跟我没有关系...”

 

“就像毒蛇永远不承认自己冷血且危险那样，你设计了这一切，害我父亲逝世——在我即将到来的继任典礼前！”眼见对方还有能力搏击自己的侍卫，冷笑着贴近对方肩侧：“你会为此感到后悔的”手中的神锤猛地召唤出来击打在毫无防备的膝弯，无法估计的重量让松软的小腿被牢牢地钉在地上。

 

啊——！！

剧痛侵袭了感官，腿像是要被那沉重的锤子压断，咬着牙怨恨地抬头看着他。“宴会里面那么多的人！你凭什么说是我下毒杀害了你父亲？”

 

“想从你嘴里撬出真话可真是一件难事，能无声无息在宴会酒杯上下毒的人本就没有几个，经过检验那份毒药来自约顿海姆。我本是不想怀疑你的，我调查了整个使团，可偏偏只有你早早退了宴席离开，而厨房附近的侍从也证实看到你出没在附近......”【自己要是能早些察觉，是不是这一切都不会发生......】“你的父亲听闻你的所作所为，为表对阿斯加德的歉意，已经将你全权交于我们处置。”

 

“这就是堂堂阿斯加德大王子的品行和度量？凭着漏洞百出的逻辑按头认罪？你也不过如此。”听到自己的父亲放弃了自己，心中一片凄凉【明明是早就能猜到的结果，他最终还是把自己当做了弃子】

 

“我从你父亲口中也知道了一些有趣的事，王国间大大小小的冲突一半都拜你所赐，你不断地挑起纷争，虽不是次次都能全身而退但都因为没有证据输在了你的口舌之下。做过的事你自己心里最清楚不是么，如果我猜的没错这本就是你破釜沉舟的一次决定。我不是不知道劳菲在盘算着什么，或许是他许诺予你事情成功且顺利回归你就能获得与其他王子竞争王位的资格。”手捏住对方的下巴让他抬起头对视，“我对敌人可没有宽容二字可言，更何况是一枚已经无用的棋子。”

 

Loki挑衅般扬了扬眉毛，戏谑地望着他的蓝眸，“就算是我做的又能怎样，你以为我就没想过沦为阶下囚的结局？你的宽容对我而言不值一提，甚至让我觉得虚伪恶心”【我只是未曾设想过我的父亲会抛弃自己的亲生儿子，哪怕我出身低贱，也从未想过有朝一日你站在了我的对立面，嘲笑我的一无所有】

 

“well，恐怕你不知道比阶下囚更为悲惨的命运”Thor凝视对方挑衅的眼神，像是思考着如何把玩，“就凭弑君这一条罪行，也足够你死千百回了，不过你放心”靠近对方的脸轻吐着气息道，“我会让你活着，生不如死。”

 

“光是看见你这张伪善的脸，就够让我生不如死了。”咬着牙，决定在临死前把内心所有的情感用尖酸刻薄发挥到极致。“如果我没记错，是谁当初深情满满地跟我告白？又是谁说会给我想要的一切？你真不知道，奥丁之子，你笨拙的口舌让人发笑。是不是需要我来教给你，怎么威胁别人？”

 

听对方将曾经仅存的泡沫般的美好搬出来嘲讽，手掌带着凌厉的风扇在了对方的脸庞“是我天真了，没看清你是一条怎么都捂不热的毒蛇，甚至还会在放松警惕的时候在心口咬上一口。”

 

“呸。”Loki吐出口中的血，眼中的落寞一闪而过，“现在开始后悔自己做过的蠢事了？嗯？”

 

将嘴角带着血痕的面孔掰回来，用平日里开玩笑般的语气戏谑道：“那些告白，不过是镜花水月而已，喜欢听的人可以排上一整个大殿，我从不缺对象倾诉。你以为只有你会说甜蜜的谎话吗？我不需要威胁你，毕竟等待着你的，只有地狱。”退开几步，眼神示意两边的侍卫抄起铁棍毫无章法地打在跪着的人的身上。

 

铁棍带着风声打在脊背上，纵使霜巨人的体质不会那么轻易被打垮，但是作为一个卑微的双性混血，毫不留情的棍棒还是让人软了腰肢，勉强没有倒在地上，身形晃动着承受刑罚。

 

“你最好永远不要后悔自己干的事，否则只会让我更看不起你。我还没有无知到不清楚双性的约顿海姆人的地位，哪怕是作为王室的你，此刻也不过是垂死挣扎罢了。”Thor向后扯动Loki的长发拉直腰杆，侍卫的棍刑随之移到了前方。沉闷的敲击声像是打在自己心口，一阵一阵地强烈跳动。

 

“啊...”Loki只觉得骨头像是裂开一样疼痛，藏不住小声的呻吟，蓝色的斑纹开始不受抑制地浮现出来，“咳咳...”咳出两口血来，不知不觉中只求被乱棍打死，也好过面对那些不堪入目的字句。“你知道又怎样...咳..就算是，我出身卑微...阿斯加德的大王子，不也被我这种下贱坯子迷的晕头转向...”加大了音量，一字一句地说“你可...比我下贱多了，奥丁之子......”

 

“让你还有力气逞口舌之快是我的错了”察觉到对方一心求死的念头只觉得心中一阵无法言说的怒意，“我们有的是时间慢慢耗，调教一个霜巨人性奴可比复仇来的快乐。”手掌拍了拍迷离失神的脸，说着最后的判决。“留着一口气别让他死了，等我晚上过来。”交代完事项，看着被棍击到几乎已经跪不稳的背影，眼眸暗了暗，转身走出了牢房。面对突如其来的变故，Thor有太多的事情需要安排，全国上下动荡不安，他必须尽早适应国王的身份和责任。

 

“咳咳...”察觉到那人离去以后，便泄了力气不再逞强，一下子瘫倒在地上，冰冷的石砖贴着面颊。“性...奴...”并不陌生的词汇此刻第一次让Loki感到如此恐惧，不安笼罩心头，却因为体力透支撑不住晕了过去。

 

夜晚的地牢更加寒冷，看着保持着被锁链捆住晕倒在地上的人，将人拖起来两手挂上悬吊的绳索，准备好的冰水劈头盖脸地灌了下去，眼看着对方皱着眉迷蒙地睁开眼，冷哼一声。

 

“啊...”感受到刺骨的寒意，还未清醒的大脑带着几分迷茫望着面前的人，直到受伤的身体提醒着疼痛和劳累才逐渐恢复了神志，一时间竟连出言讽刺的念头都没了。空荡的囚室里只有两人，听着Thor挑选刑具的声音，不安地晃动着手上的铁链，引起一阵铁器碰撞声。

 

撕扯开已经零碎的衣衫露出恢复白色的肌肤，指尖划过错综的棍痕下复杂的花纹，到达胸口两点时忍不住多按揉了几分“怎么，这会都不会吭声了？”无视对方眼中的怨恨，将两个吸乳器固定在刚刚摸索的红点处，眼见着肿胀的乳肉被强制拉开。

 

“啊哈...”敏感点被挑逗地挺立起来，玩具强制拉开了胸口的乳肉酸麻酥痒，带着几分疼痛。就像他口中所说被像性奴一样调教着，羞耻感席卷了理智，不由得破口大骂“你...你无耻...你怎么敢用这种东西来...”

 

“我为什么不可以，对待奴隶我需要过问他们的感受吗？”一边说着手一边把玩着敏感的身体，“还是说你还没有认清自己的身份”大掌探进宽松的底裤，绕开阴茎径直触碰到下方的雌穴。

 

“啊...”从未被开拓过的隐秘之地被粗糙的大掌揉弄，Loki战栗着夹紧了双腿，敏感的穴肉却变得湿润了。“不...”

 

“不？”手指拨弄着湿润的阴唇，不时挑逗豆状的阴蒂，用力地按了按，在对方的惊叫声中抽回手“那这是什么？”将被打湿的手举在对方面前，拍打着被冷水浸透的脸发出黏腻的声音。

 

“唔...”闪躲着那人的手，面对羞辱只能拼命别过头去，双腿已经开始微微颤抖。自己最不愿意正视的，羞耻的秘密，如今就像噩梦一样包裹着心脏，“你...啊...”

 

“你不是很能说吗？”Thor强行用手掰住对方的下颚让他正脸对着自己，手指并紧合拢插入对方的嘴捏住柔软的小舌，“银舌头也不过如此，只要被人玩弄，就会控制不住地发骚流水。”弯曲着手指在湿暖的口腔中横冲直撞，拉扯出几缕银丝般的涎液。

 

“唔嗯...咳...”口水呛到了喉咙，顺着嘴角流下来。Loki眼中闪过一丝狠厉，显露出冰巨人的獠牙，咬伤了面前人的指肉，看着他恼怒的样子笑了起来，懊悔着没能咬碎他的骨头。

 

意外地被对方反扑一口，Thor不禁怒极反笑“不错，越是有个性的奴隶我越有兴趣调教，你总是能给我带来惊喜，Loki”无视手指上忽略不计的伤口，撬开对方的牙床将一个环形口枷按上扣在脑后。从怀里掏出一个小瓶，将液体在手中抹匀后再度深入对方的下体，反复涂抹在不断收缩的穴口，甚至还嫌不够地将手指挤进狭窄的阴道仔细地磨过内壁。

 

“啊...唔...”晃动着双腿挣扎，却被捉住大腿涂抹药物，不祥的预感渐渐笼罩心头。感受到带着薄茧的手指探进甬道的时候整个人都酸软了一般，小声地呻吟着。“唔嗯...”

 

Thor抽回了手指，玩味地站在一旁看着，好心地伸手取下了吸乳器，已经肿胀的乳头因为巨大的吸力弹跳了一下，红润地像熟透的樱桃，格外明显地矗立在胸口。看着对方难耐地抑制住情欲，手指开始转换目标按揉解放开的部位。

 

乳首从刑具中解放出来，Loki刚想略微松一口气，低头看到肿胀挺立的样子，像是哺乳期女人的模样，只觉得羞耻感淹没了大脑，眼中的怨恨又深了几分。Thor的手指挑逗着肿胀的乳晕，轻轻抠挖着挺立的乳首，情热把胸膛烧的绯红。手指重重地按了下去，看着凹陷下去的乳头又惯性地收弹回来，感受到手边肌肤逐渐上升的灼热心知药效逐渐发散，不紧不慢地等待起来。

 

“啊...哈啊...”酥痒的感觉席卷了全身，周遭的空气都好似变成了红色的，不由自主地夹紧了双腿，想要缓解些许情欲，黏稠的液体却不受控制地顺着大腿流下来。

 

眼看着长裤被淫液慢慢打湿，发出啧啧的声音用手拉下了蔽体的衣物，看着已经湿成一片的穴口，外漏出的阴唇滴滴答答地向下滴落着前液。Loki被口枷封住的脑袋左右摇晃着，两颊泛起了不自然的红，清冷的眼神逐渐失去理智。

 

“没有事物能逃脱本质，就像双性的霜巨人天生淫荡”Thor一只手抬起对方的右腿，用褪去的长裤将它和悬挂着的手臂捆绑在一起，只留左腿支撑着全部的重量

 

“唔...”突然的举动导致重心不稳险些向侧边偏倒，吊着手腕的锁链拉直发出清脆的声响。磨破了的皮肉隐约疼痛唤醒了Loki恍惚的神智，迷蒙着双眼凝视着那双湛蓝色的眸子。说不清是否是药物的作用，水雾笼罩着的翠绿色瞳孔中少了几分倔强，多了几分恳求的意味。

 

“这样就服软了吗，明明才刚开始”温热的手掌抚过对方的眼角，似是叹息“不要再摆出这副楚楚可怜的样子了，同样的当我不会再上第二次。我说过会让你生不如死，现在你该知道这不是一句玩笑了。好好享受这个夜晚吧。”说罢放下了手，离开了特制的牢房，甚至连一丝留下的念头都不曾显露出来。

 

“唔嗯...呜呜...”看到那人远去，剧烈地挣扎，铁链清脆作响，呜咽声回荡在阴暗的走廊里。远处隐约传来兽人囚犯亦或是什么怪物的声音，瑟缩着压低了自己的呻吟声，承受着情潮一次又一次的侵袭。

 

 

 

次日再次打开牢房时看到的便是那人保持着自己离开时的姿势靠着两手的铁链悬挂着，红痕几乎要深入骨髓，身前是未干的水泊和几点乳白色的黏液，头低垂着昏迷过去。Thor将人放下来，只听到几声无意识的轻哼，手中一怔，却还是面不改色地套上囚服，检查完锁铐，命门外等候的侍卫将人押着走向刑台。特制的绳索将人捆绑在圆坛中心的柱子上，离地面隔了好几尺距离，在Loki依旧昏迷的状态下点燃了脚下的火把，刑台离下面的广场相隔甚远，人民只能看到依稀的火光，咒骂着这个杀害他们国王的怪物。

 

“啊...”持续上升的温度把人从睡梦中唤醒，身上的囚服已经被汗水湿透，一夜的折磨早就让身体处于缺水的状态，如今的火刑无异于是雪上加霜，Loki甚至睁不开眼，灼热的高温下嘴唇干裂着呢喃着那人的名字，“Thor...Thor...”

 

听到沙哑微弱的呼唤，只是用神力透过火焰冷冷道：“这是对你的判决，你将在永恒之火的烈焰下被焚烧三天，当然，从来没有人能活着撑过这个刑罚，因此火刑也成为了死刑。”

 

“咳...”勉强抬起头来，蓝色花纹开始在白皙的皮肤上蔓延，霜巨人的特征开始展现出来。“Thor...”沙哑的嗓音里面听不出喜乐，只有隐藏在轻蔑之下的哀求，“如果你还算是一个尊重对手的神王...为什么不让我痛痛快快地死去...”

 

“我说过，我不会让你那么轻松地死去的，火刑的意义也在于此”Thor面无表情地回应着，看到对方因为身体濒临崩溃恢复的霜巨人形态，试图抵抗高温。伴随着一声凄厉地低吼，最后一点点魔法也消失殆尽，冰蓝色的皮肤在火焰灼烧下钻心地疼，压抑不住的痛楚化作呻吟透过火焰却清晰地传到了Thor的大脑，并不断扩大，引起神经的一阵痉挛。

 

这是一个多云的日子，哪怕刑台上召来一片黑压压的乌云交杂着雷电在远处的人群眼里仍是看不真切。乌云所在的范围顷刻间下起了暴雨，却浇不灭永恒之火的火种，雨滴砸落在因为Loki脱水的身体上，看着那人微微仰头贪婪地吮吸着雨水，“呼...”轻轻舒了口气，崩裂的皮肤恢复成了冰蓝色，清凉感缓解了些许灼热。

 

Thor看着对方眼中的欣喜和光亮，手指动了动，撤去了所有的一切，就像是刚刚的一切都没有发生过一样，只剩下焚身的烈火再度侵蚀那人的防线。“没有什么恶作剧比希望背后的绝望更成功，你说呢”近乎残酷的笑容剥夺了对方眼神中最后一丝希冀。

 

“你...混蛋...”拥有良好教养的小王子忍不住开始咒骂，然而刻薄的字眼并不能缓解烧灼的疼痛。不久，呻吟声便代替了咒骂声，再之后便没有了声息。

 

Thor的眼神注视着烈火，抬头望了一眼再度昏厥过去的人，眼底是无法遮掩的痛苦，矛盾与挣扎。只有四下无人，在Loki无法察觉的状态下，他才肯宣泄真实的情感。他无法原谅而放走他，也无法果断处决以解脱，当此生爱恨都加诸于一人，剩下的只有无穷无尽的苦痛。作为这场刑罚的处刑人，Thor从一开始就抱有私心，他再一次召唤雨水，看到对方紧皱的眉头微微松开的同时，雨滴划过发梢，清醒着自己的头脑。这只是一种剥夺希望的报复和惩罚方式，Thor自欺欺人地对自己说。

 

Loki原以为他会如Thor所说般被活活烤死在刑台上，又或者是化作尘土消散在空中，星辰变幻，他已经记不清多少次醒来又失去意识，漫长的三天结束时他正处于头脑混沌的状态，只觉得已经失去知觉的身体被放了下来，再度被黑暗吞噬。Thor看着失去神采的双眼和被烤的泛黑的肌肤，只是淡淡地下令通知约顿海姆，杀害奥丁的主使Loki·Laufeyson已被判决。而后连同抱在怀里的人，消失在了刑台上。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：黑锤，微bdsm，dirty talk，非自愿破chu，口交  
> 有路人x基（没有你们想的那一步，但是还是不喜勿入！！！）  
> ps.这段真的反反复复修了很久，显得尽量可能被接受，不接受blx和ky，但是可以寄刀子√  
> 全场麻麻mvp

 

姗姗回到寝宫，严密吩咐过的密室空无一人，只身走进隔间偌大的浴池，将冰蓝色的人放置在温水里靠着台阶，身上的肌肤因为表皮部分脱落显得有些层次不明。端着杯子走到池边，粗暴地将人扣在大腿上对着干燥起皮的苍白嘴唇灌了下去，“这么快就游戏结束太没意思了，不是么”看着对方轻抿嘴唇意识逐渐回拢开口道。

 

“杀了我…”经过了三天度日如年的折磨，刚开始的傲气已经消磨殆尽，杯子里的水随着咕咚声一饮而尽，又因为呛到猛咳了几声，偏过头看向Thor气若游丝地恳求：“求求你…杀了我…”

 

“这只是个开始，Loki。”看着对方饥渴地饮尽杯中最后的水，指尖划过黑发，“但我可以破例给你一点恢复的时间，毕竟没有精力的性奴毫无调教的价值。”

 

“咳…”双眼无神地泡在水池里面，那人残忍的宣判像是钢针一般扎在神经上，又昏沉地闭上眼。

 

“你永远不知道什么叫后果”看着因为倦极再次昏睡的人说道，抚摸着逐渐恢复光滑的身体，尖锐的小刀在挺立的乳头上划开细小的伤痕，血珠沁出的同时闻见细碎的呻吟。捻揉着红肿的红粒，一只手从水下探入紧致的小穴，拨弄湿润的阴唇，又慢慢深入小口用指甲搔刮着内壁，不时按压在柔软的凸点。

 

大脑被硬生生打断了休息，从混沌的黑暗中苏醒，胸口感到些许疼痛，却怎么都挣脱不开。Loki小声地呻吟着，想要逃离却被死死地按住腰肢无法施力，背部的冰凉提醒着他被平放在了浴池边的地板上。呜咽着挣扎，阴道不受控制地收缩着夹紧了手指想要往外赶出异物，“住手…”话音刚落却挤出了一股的淫液，进出之间满是淫糜的水声。

 

Thor看着昏沉着的人无意识地呻吟着，手中的黏液抹在了自己的下身，拖起对方的后颈使嘴唇微张，巨物一点点推移进去被温热包围，在做完一次深喉后便握住柱身开始了前后抽插，宽大的囊袋几乎要堵住对方的呼吸。

 

Loki就像不堪其扰般终是睁开了眼，“不…呜…”粗长的阴茎不留余力地在口中抽插，沉甸甸的囊袋一下又一下地打在下巴上，把那片皮肤欺负地通红。Loki从来没受过这等凌辱，喉咙被顶的几乎喘不过来气，咳嗽着想要后退，却被更深地贯穿“唔嗯…”

 

眼见身下的人脸被憋的通红，又是一记深入后射进了对方的咽喉，抽出柱身将剩余的精液滴落在湿漉漉的脸庞和一旁散落的黑发上，最后握着仍然坚挺的巨物拍打着满是白浊的面孔“你现在的样子，可比之前那副盛气凌人的姿态适合身份多了。”

 

“咳…咳咳…”直起身侧头干呕咳嗽出喉咙里面的浊液，腥膻的味道让整个人恶心的要命。咬牙切齿地说：“下次你再敢把你的那个东西放进我嘴里…”用手抹去脸上的精液，绿色的眸子里面写满了狠厉，“我就…咳…咬掉它，让你这辈子都是个阉人…”

 

看了看一边喘息着一边威胁自己的人，口中说出的话毫无震慑力，反而加深了心底的凌虐感：“有一句话我要送还给你，你知道什么叫威胁人吗？”Thor掰住Loki的下巴用平淡地语气回应，“我会在你付诸实践前把你的牙齿一颗一颗敲碎，再把你的银舌头割下来”放开对方不甘的脸，将人重新锁回了浴池中，池水淹没到脖颈只够人呼吸，两手被反铐在池壁上。

 

“那你知道…我是怎么活到现在的么？”轻蔑地看着他，嘴角的笑既苦涩而又讽刺，自己本就是最低贱的双性混血，在霜巨人的世界里面受尽侮辱…“我之所以能活下来，就是因为我从来不认输…你想让我俯首侍奉…做梦”

 

Thor俯视着水里的人，“我总有办法摧毁你那不堪一击的倔强”转身离开，声音飘荡在空旷的房间，“你为何活着，我并不感兴趣，这也不是你杀害我父亲的理由。”【我曾经想要了解的过往，对于现在的你我都失去了意义】

 

“这不是我杀害你父亲的理由…呵…”看着男人远去的身影，绿色的眸子里面满是苦涩而又凄凉，紧接着爆发出凄厉的笑声。受尽折磨也不肯服软，却在此时流下眼泪。“Thor…那什么算是理由？”喃喃自语，“…我爱你。算是理由么？”

 

跨出门听见背后那人的笑声，像是在嘲笑自己的优柔寡断，后面再说了些什么未曾辨清就合上了门。【只要你没做出最后那一步，我都可以选择另一条路，可现在我永远无法原谅，你的谎言和利用】重新抬起头，眼里最后的犹豫一扫而去，蓝色的瞳孔渗出危险的气息。

 

Thor回到寝宫的时候，却意外瞧见了自己的母亲站在窗口，似乎早就在等待。

“这么鲁莽的决断不是一个合格的国王应有的行为，my son”Frigg走到在床侧坐下的儿子身边。Thor反应过来她说的是什么事，抬起头有些不敢置信，“可他杀害了我的父亲，您的丈夫，您怎么能对一个凶手怀有恻隐之心。”

“我并非不心痛丈夫的离去，也并不是感情用事地去帮那个孩子开脱，我只是想提醒你，你看到的不一定是真相......这件事有太多的疑点，你应当去查明原委。”看着Thor愤愤地吐着气，却又无法反驳的样子，“他们都说你做事冲动莽撞，性格大大咧咧，却都被你骗了，那个孩子还活着，只是你不知道要怎么去面对，一再欺骗自己的心。”

Thor心中的烦躁使他打断了Frigg的话：“母亲，我留他活着只是为了惩罚他，我恨他。”

“恨他杀了你父亲，还是恨他没有回应你的感情。你该知道我能看透你在想什么，我希望你能诚实地面对自己的内心和情绪，只有明辨爱恨，才能看清局中事物。”Frigg留下了这句话，意味深长地凝视了低垂着头的君王片刻，离开了Thor的寝宫。

 

 

梦境中满是嘶吼和哀嚎，睡得并不安稳。Loki皱着眉头醒过来，发现自己已经在隔间的暗室中，双手被悬吊在空中，身上连一件蔽体的衣物都没有，墙壁上悬挂着各种各样的刑具，其中不乏羞耻的性爱玩具和狰狞的木马。那人正坐在大床上打量着自己，眼里满是玩味。

 

“睡得好么”Thor起身走近，用脚踩在对方的小腿肚上迫使人跪下又因为双手悬空无法借力站起，“以后见到我，就要保持这个姿势，跪好，然后等我的命令”左右摇晃的铁链因为挣扎发出了声响，将锤子重新压在了膝弯之上，“如果学不会也没关系，我可以打断你的腿，让你免了这个步骤。”

 

锤子的重量像是要把整个骨头都碾碎，咬住下唇不肯出声求饶，抬起头来轻蔑地看着面前的人，闻到了一股浓烈的酒味，眼睛里写满了不屑“你们阿斯加德就是靠这种方式称王？打碎骨头让人俯首称臣么？野蛮人。”

 

“不服从的人都已经到达冥界了，除了你，我只想让你品尝比死亡还要绝望的痛苦，另外”从墙上抽出一根长鞭鞭笞在后背，“你现在应该叫我主人”

 

“啊…”尖锐的疼痛炸裂在后背上，勉强挤出嘲讽的笑容。“叫你什么？”Loki微微侧过头，像是听到了什么笑话一般。

 

“如果你想今天好过一点就应该知道做什么，装傻是不会有好果子吃的。”反手又是一鞭交叠在刚刚留下的红痕，不再做声，只是手腕使着劲在对方后背留下错综的印记。

 

背后的伤口越来越多，交织着，先是疼，再是感官的麻痹，又伴随着神经的复苏排山倒海的痛感炸裂开来，压抑不住细碎的呻吟，几乎要跪不住向前倾倒。“啊…啊…你就是个暴君”平滑的后背几乎已经没有一处完好，Thor挥去手中的鞭子走上前，指尖带着微弱的电火花从肩胛一路向下划过红肿的鞭痕。

 

“啊—”像是破布娃娃般摔倒在地上，小口喘息着，血顺着肌肉的纹理流下来。

 

将压住对方小腿的锤子拎起来放置一旁，蹲下身拽住他的头发“我倒要看看你能有多倔”【重新将人摆成跪姿，调制的药剂倒上了惨不忍睹的后背，“你的伤会愈合，然后再经历一遍同样的痛苦，既然你学不会，我就打到你叫出口为止”伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，只留下几点血迹，Thor站起身再次扬鞭而下。

 

不知道过了多久，Loki只记得自己疼到晕倒又被强制唤醒，一次又一次，在暗室里面，时间仿佛轮回那样，噩梦不断地重演。背后的鞭伤一层叠着一层，意识恍惚间终于撑不住小声叫出了口。“…主…主人…咳”

 

“我没听清”嘴上这么说着，手中的鞭打却停了下来，长鞭被鲜血浸染显得有些妖艳。一片寂静中听到那人不甘心地又重复了一遍，才解开了束缚手腕的套锁，把人背向上横抱起来，扔在了算不上多柔软的大床中间。

 

“咳…呜…”Loki在背后的伤口在接触到床单的时候只感到一阵蚀骨的疼痛，血液把床单染成了红色。那人栖身而上，用不小的力道啃噬着自己的前胸，留下青红印迹，任凭自己怎么推都无济于事。“别碰我…”

 

“你没有拒绝的权利，别忘了你现在的身份”Thor看着身下的人还在挣扎不由心头怒火，一掌拍在对方脸上留下清晰的指痕，趁着对方迷蒙的瞬间解开裤带没有前戏地贯穿进小穴，两手牢牢按住对方的身体，“我有的是让你安分的办法”

 

“唔啊…啊——疼…”虽然之前也被百般折磨，可是被强行占有的痛楚完完全全摧毁了搭建着的那最后一点自尊心。“好疼…不——停下”雌穴因未被开拓被狠狠撕裂，血顺着大腿根流下来。

 

面对身下人的哭喊视若无睹，更激发了凌虐的快感，扣住对方的腰疯狂地向深处抽插，最初紧致的穴口在鲜血的润滑下已经能够容纳下自己的巨物了。“你会习惯的，作为我的性奴，你得时时刻刻有被我肏的意识”近乎粗暴地在对方雌穴里内射了一次后将人翻转过身，两手掰开挺翘的臀峰开辟着后穴，又一次深入贯穿，就像是要把他身上每一个洞都凿成自己的形状。

 

“不…啊——”几乎得不到任何快感的性爱，单纯是为了凌虐而用力抽插，满身的痛楚让人清醒着连昏迷都是奢求“停…好痛…啊——”后穴被撑开，趴在床上，腰窝被那人死死拽住，弯曲成勾人的弧度，揪住身下的床单，忍不住哭出声来。“啊…唔啊…”

 

Thor听到断断续续的抽泣声和细碎的呻吟“你会喜欢上这样的，低贱的霜巨人双性，我会把你彻底肏开，永远保持着要为我服务的样子……”数不清多少次进入后，又一次高潮射入，眼见身下人一阵无意识的痉挛后声音渐弱，将混合着各种液体的巨物拔了出来，在满是泪痕的脸上涂抹干净。又用螺旋式的肛塞堵住后方正缓缓流出的精液，拍了拍被蹂躏地通红的屁股。

 

“嗯…唔嗯…”阴茎羞辱般地在自己脸上摩擦，整个人已经脱力到无法躲开分毫。Loki闷哼了一声撑不住陷入深深的沉睡。

 

重新给那人的四肢拷上锁链固定在床角，看着一片狼藉，醉意清醒了不少。繁琐的日常事物后，他几乎被胸中烦闷压垮，在摔了一地酒坛后还算保持着行动能力，再然后便到达了这里。Thor意识到自己做的太过了些，却又对自己不知所起的思绪表示厌恶，草草地给床上的人上完药离开了令人压抑的房间，秘密吩咐厨房的人三餐送一些吃食过来。

 

 

 

沉睡了不知道多长时间，还是头疼欲裂，床边摆好了还算精致的食物，看着却让人作呕。穴口还在隐隐作痛，身上的污浊被大致清理了一下，四肢上的镣铐却格外刺眼，一气之下掀翻了餐盘。对着散落一地的餐具愣了片刻，绿色的眸子里闪过一丝异样的光，捡起锐利的餐刀，逼进脖颈处的动脉，狠狠地…闭上眼，仿佛一切都将结束。

 

“谁给你的资格让你自戕”魔法球中浮现的情况让Thor在餐刀划过脖颈的时候赶到暗室，推开门的瞬间用雷电打落了颤抖的手中染血的餐具，毫不怜惜地将床头柜子中的药水倒在了伤口上用撕扯下的被单布条捂住。“你没有选择死亡的权利”慌乱中Thor甚至使用了自己摒弃的最基本的治愈术，霜巨人的自愈体质在魔法下加速着作用，在布条不再渗出新的血液后丢到一边，又是一记耳光，在死寂的空气中各位响亮。“我不想再看到第二次，这种念头你最好想都不要想。”

 

原本怔在原地的人被清脆的一击唤回了理智，脸偏在对方看不到的阴影中，藏在枕头之下的手中寒光乍现，金色的叉子直至那人的眼睛…那，这样呢——

 

仓促的躲避还是被叉子在脸颊上划开一道伤痕，心中刚按耐下去的怒火又窜高了几分，说出来的话却像冰刃，直直扎在还在跳动着的心口。“我说过有的是办法让你听话，你想死？那我就让你体会一下什么叫生不如死。”电流通过手脚的锁链麻痹了毫无防备的身体，拉上铁链便把人拖着向外拉。“是把你绑在外交厅的金柱上，还是把你送去劳军的帐篷呢？”

 

Loki满脑子都是寻死的念头，以为激怒眼前的男人会换来痛痛快快的离去，没想到事情却朝着更糟糕的方向发展，“放开…不…我不要…”身上只有一件简单的布衣，光裸着脚，酥软的身体被锁链拽着拖行。

 

“既然我教的东西你全都没记住，那就让他们来教你，我相信会更有效率”Loki被绑在了劳军帐篷中心的集合场地柱子上，四周传来各类注视的目光，像饿狼般聚集在一起，像是等着Thor一声令下，就可以冲上来瓜分到手的美味。“不要…”身体在抑制不住地发抖，恐惧终于充斥了感官，腿酸软着站不住。

 

别有用意地凝视了一会儿惊恐的人，几步走出了中心场外，周围的人蠢蠢欲动，频频向自己投来目光，Thor只是装作看不见的样子，默许了他们心中的觊觎。

 

大批的怪物跃跃欲试地围住Loki，宽衣解带露出污浊的阳具，说着些侮辱的话，Loki眼睛直直地注视着那人的背影，却又不甘心地嘶吼出声“Thor Odin son ——”凄厉而又悲凉，像是小鹿被猎人扭断脖子的哀嚎声。“Thor Odin——咳…”鲜血从喉咙里涌出来，再也喊不出声音来，那人终究是回过了头，眼神中却是平静的毫无波澜，闭上了眼睛。【我不愿接受你的爱，是怕有朝一日你会恨我入骨。却没想到我可以接受你所有的恨，我唯一不想看到的——是你像现在这样，毫不在乎的眼神。我以为你是我生命中唯一的光，哪怕飞蛾扑火......也好过这样的结局】

 

看着对方咳出的鲜血染红了嘴角，眼里逐渐失去神采，最后望向自己的眸子里写尽了自己看不透的情绪。心中突然没有来的烦躁，仿佛有什么东西转瞬即逝。【他杀了你的父亲，欺骗了你的感情，他只是个彻彻底底的骗子】偏过头一遍遍地默念着坚定着自己的决定，却无法忽略空气中熟悉的淫靡声和劳军们的交谈。

只是正视的那一瞬间。

那些人用脏手或掐或捻被捆绑着的身体，伸出黏腻的舌头舔他的脸颊，残破的衣服即将被掀开，手中握拳雷电随地而起，电光火石后只剩下柱体上心死被刺激昏过去的黑发青年和周边东倒西歪电焦的尸体，连帐篷也被一并烧毁，偌大的天地间，Thor抱住了瘫软在自己怀中的人，也注意到了他眼角滑落的泪。

 

他不得不面对现实，他放不下Loki，而这股感情甚至比恨更深。Thor用披风盖住对方颤抖的身躯，手指摩挲着那人嘴角的血迹，突然周围的一切都崩裂成碎片，露出原本的模样——他仍然在自己的寝宫中，抬起头看到了在一旁的母亲，露出了疑惑的神情。

 

“我不希望你做出无法弥补的事，Thor......所以我在你的房间里留下了一道法阵，当你控制不住自己的情绪时就会无法察觉地进入一个魔法制造的环境中，这个环境根据你的思绪和记忆模拟你所想的一切，直到你冷静下来。我不知道发生了什么，但你刚刚一直处于情绪激烈的状态，要是你的神力再强一点，这个幻境在刚刚你爆发神力的时候就会直接破裂。”Frigg走到Thor身边，“或许你愿意和我说说那是一个怎样的世界？”将跪着的儿子拉起来，Loki被暂时安置在了床上。看着脸色苍白的Loki，手中白色的魔法光环从头顶发梢至脚底，治愈了大大小小的伤痕，她本就对这个仅见过一次的青年有莫名的好感，又或许是与自己的儿子相仿的年纪让她横生了母爱。

 

“我......我不知道该怎么说”似乎是措辞了许久，又或许是不愿回忆，到最后Thor只深吸了一口气看向他的母亲，“您说得对，我爱他......可即便我知道了这一点，我们都已经回不去了。”他捧着头在床边痛苦。

 

Frigg抱住了他，良久道“你知道刚刚那一切都只是幻术，我可以抹除那一段记忆，你真的爱他，就应该查清真相。如果不是他，你们还有无数的可能，如果是......给他一个解脱吧。”

 

“我做不到，母亲。”

 

 

 

白皙身体上留下的各种印记此刻都变得扎眼起来，浴池里备好了温水，氤氲的热气里将人放置靠着池壁，拿起一块布粗暴地擦拭着对方的脸。

 

Loki不知道什么时候醒了过来，双眼无神地看向一边，毛巾擦过皮肤上的红痕，像是要抹去那些曾经有过的印记，覆盖过的地方因用力过大微微红肿。他自然是知道发生了什么，只是现在他已经不敢妄加去猜测对方的想法，攻读于心计的他第一次觉得累了：“让我死吧…Thor…如果你还对我有那么一点点…一点点的怜悯…”

 

擦拭的手微微停顿，“只要我一天还记得你杀了我父亲，我就一天不会放你去死”毛巾反反复复地擦拭过身体，而后丢到一边，池中的热气使得原本苍白的脸颊也染上了几分红晕。“作为你的主人，你的性命也该由我掌控，关于称呼这一点，希望这是最后一次告诫。”不放心地将对方的双手反剪在背后拷住，起身离开了水池“只要你听话，我保证不会再有今天这样的事情”

 

“保证听话么…”眼睛里像是有什么晶莹的东西，Loki低下头甩甩脑袋，一言不发。【他还是这么恨自己啊，恨到只是单纯的羞辱和凌虐】

 

“那些人，已经死了”留下一句自己都不知道为什么要做的说明，转身离开房间。短短几天Loki已经比初见时瘦了一大圈，阿斯加德研制的药剂可以愈合他的伤口，却始终无法替代能量和营养。

 

“哈哈…哈哈…”Thor离开之后，小声地笑起来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”声音越来越大，响彻在整个屋子里，眼泪顺着面颊流下来。“可是还有一个人…Thor…”用细不可闻的声音喃喃自语，还有你…

 

重新从厨房端出来一份食物，放置在床头，思考片刻拿起了一套简易的素色长袍走进隔间，把浴池里的人捞上来后套了进去“作为我的专属性奴，我允许你在侍奉我的时间外拥有穿衣服的权利，如果你再摔坏一份食物，我就叫一个劳军用他的下面来喂饱你，你也别再做什么蠢事，我说过，你的一举一动都在我的视线范围”冷言说完后重新锁上了暗牢的门，落荒而逃。如果无法相爱，那就彼此相恨吧......

 

Loki看着面前的食物，提不起一丝食欲，躺在床上双眼无神地注视着前方，一动不动地就像一个破败的玩偶。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：dirty talk，木马，限制高潮，虐（大雾）  
> 过渡章节，下章会出现转折剧情和追妻火葬场......叭

Chapter 3

“你还是不肯吃是吗？”隔日晨会后Thor再次打开门，放了一夜的食物原封不动地躺在桌上，床上的人就像是彻夜未眠靠着石墙，双眼没有焦距，眼睑下的黑眼圈诉说着Loki身体的疲惫。“看来是昨天的教训还没有让你长记性”走上前将不做挣扎的人按平在床上，解开长袍露出瘦削的上身，手中的雷电按在心口的位置，就像攥住了跳动的心脏，压迫着敏锐的神经。

 

Loki没有任何反应地任Thor摆弄，毫无生气地像是被剥夺了灵魂，本以为他又要开始泄欲凌虐自己，没想到却用雷电束缚住了自己的心脏。“啊…唔啊…”疼痛逼出几声克制的呻吟，庆幸着那人终于肯赐自己一死，缓缓闭上眼露出了些许笑意。

 

看着对方像是要解脱般的神态，Thor手中的力度控制不住地加大了些，在空气中刺啦作响，足以灼伤皮肤的高热在心口的位置显形，手掌移开赫然是雷神之锤的模样，轮廓泛着蓝色的光，最后随着高烫褪去消失不见。“你听好，这一辈子不论生死，你都是我的，再僵下去不过是自讨苦吃。”冷漠的话语没有温度，宣判着打下的烙印。

 

“有什么用呢？Thor？”像是稍微回过些神来，轻声说到，“不过是你恨我而我又恨你的一场酷刑…”轻轻抚摸着胸口的印迹纹理，留下的烙印像是对待牲畜一般，不是么？

 

【你不懂这个烙印的意义……Loki】

不再回应对方的刁钻，把人拉扯着跪在大床上，手掌握住对方的前身撸动，牙齿啃噬着脆弱的耳垂，向下在脖颈，肩胛，后背依稀留下咬痕，手指不紧不慢地调动着对方的情欲，像是突然想起了什么说道：“我把你的死讯传到了约顿海姆，却听闻劳菲不但不恼怒，甚至宣布将你从劳菲家族谱中除名。”

 

Loki顺从地任那人玩弄自己的身体，纵使讨厌他给予的粗暴性爱，也失去了想要反抗的的欲望。直到听见消息，Thor不紧不慢的平淡语气激怒了自己，不知道哪来的力气狠狠地推开他。“滚开…”无尽的悲切转化成了怨恨，纵使早就猜到自己的下场，也心怀不甘，“你让我恶心…”【哪怕明明恨的不是他，而是过去的自己。】

 

“你应当掂量一下自己的身份在和谁说话”握住对方腰杆的力度突然加重，几乎要掐出一块青紫，“明明是一个卑贱浪荡的骚货，非要装出一副清高的样子”指甲抠弄着对方的阴茎顶端，指腹摩挲着精致的柱身，“你已经开始硬了，Loki”

 

“唔嗯…”Thor用力使他塌下腰来，Loki不甘心地弓起背来反抗，却收效甚微。阴茎被捏地微微发疼， “放手…”耳垂再次被咬住舔弄，身体酥软下去不由得战栗着呻吟。松开了对方的阴茎，转而开始抚摸胸前的乳珠，另一只手绕开半勃的分身拨弄大腿内侧的细肉，划过已经湿润的穴口，亲吻着对方的脖颈，手中却突然迸射出电流，刺激着下身敏锐的神经。

 

被Thor娴熟地撩拨着敏感点，小声地呻吟着，咬住下唇厌弃自己的淫荡，却没能忍住在电火花的攻势下哭叫出声。“啊——”Thor不断地用电流刺激着阴道，逗弄发湿的阴唇和已经肿胀的阴蒂，最后并指顶进了深处，箍住怀里的人感受着他的颤抖在耳边轻轻吹气“嘘——”探进穴口的手指抽了出来，带着湿意划过已经烧红了的身体。

 

“唔嗯…啊…哈…”Loki渐渐被情潮麻痹了感官，竟然开始主动去蹭那人宽厚的大掌，来祈求片刻舒爽，“啊…”乳首被手指抚上的时候，一阵热潮从雌穴挤出来，发出淫糜的水声。Thor眼见对方逐渐被情欲淹没了理智，却在又一轮逗弄后停下了手后撤，任由原本跪着的人绵软地倒在床上“求我进入你，或者”倒出几根大小长短不一的按摩棒在床上，“让它们来满足你饥渴的嘴”

 

黑发青年趴在床上，整个人都酸软得起不来，心底怎么也不愿意向眼前的人求饶，在情欲包裹住理智逐渐混沌的意识中，伸手勾住型号最小的按摩棒，咬着牙在雌穴口打转，却怎么都不敢塞进去。

 

俯视着床上的人动作，轻哼了一声。“怎么，你连这点事都做不到吗，还是要我来帮你，嗯？”说着，拍打在完全裸露在空气中微微颤抖的臀部。“你闭嘴…”一点点把按摩棒的头部塞进穴口，整个人都颤抖起来，淫液打湿了身下的床单，水光莹润。按摩棒终于滑了进去，发出小猫一样的呻吟声，瘫软在床单上。“嗯…啊…”生疏地握住按摩棒抽插着，没有察觉到潜意识里已经被Thor所带着服从命令性的选择。

 

Thor嘴角不禁勾起笑意，“你的嘴就只能吃下这么小的东西？”趁着对方失神的片刻，将墙角黑色的木马搬到了屋子中间，两根柱体突兀地立在马背后方，拔出湿润的按摩棒，酸软的身体只剩下忽略不计的挣扎。“不…啊…放开我…”看见木马上立着的两个狰狞的柱体，惊慌得在男人怀里挣扎。“啊——”Loki被强抱着坐上了玩具，Thor还是松开了手，粗长的假阳具一下子捅进了甬道深处，将两个穴口都深深地填满。穴口微微的撕裂痛感和敏感点被摩擦的快感交织在一起，稍微一动就会蹭到内壁。把垂落在马头两侧的手在鬓毛上固定好，打开了开关，滑板前后摆动了起来，就像是真正的骏马在奔驰“既然你不肯求我，那就让它满足你，希望你的身体和脑子一样倔，别在上面晕过去”转身坐回大床上目睹着房中央的弥乱。

 

“不…不…停下…啊——”木马剧烈的地前后运动起来，本来穴口紧致能吃下去两根柱体已是极限，上下抽插更是一次次碾过了所有的敏感点。压抑不住声音叫喊起来，声音里面夹杂着甜腻羞耻和自暴自弃。“唔啊——停下来…”螺旋的花纹一层层深入，旋转进穴肉里，Loki趴在马背上几乎无法呼吸，不住地抽噎着呻吟。

 

控制着变速像普通谈话般回应，“你不记得之前教你的规矩的话，就不用从上面下来了”听着因为快速运动断断续续的抽噎声不置可否，铁了心要给不服从自己的他一些教训，丝毫没有要停下来的意思。

 

“唔啊…”第一次高潮来的又猛又急，浓稠的白浊喷到了自己赤裸的胸膛上，两个穴口渗出的淫液打湿了木马的背，臀部在光滑的木头上坐不稳，只能强撑着用双手拽紧了木马的脖颈，“啊…哈啊…哈…”

 

“看上去你很享受这个玩具，是我疏忽了，没有主人的允许下奴隶是没有高潮的自由的”暂停了木马的摆动走到了那人面前，一手抓住了刚刚喷射过精液的柱身，将锁精环牢牢拷在根部，拍了拍颤抖不已的湿淋淋的后背，不顾那人哀求的神情重新开始了木马的运作，“你知道怎么让他停下来，Loki”

 

“Thor…别这样…”马上要登上快感顶峰却突然停滞，阴茎被紧紧卡住的痛楚让人难以忍受。“求你…啊——求求你…”Loki渴盼地拽住男人的衣角，几乎要哭出来了。

 

挥开了颤抖着抓着自己衣角的手，对着近乎崩溃的人摇了摇头，“你又错了，好好回忆你该称呼我什么，这只是一个小惩罚”再度放缓了速度，将两个坠着小球的乳夹夹住了前胸的红樱，手抚过汗水遍布的面孔。“啊…疼…”乳头被夹子拽的下垂，说不清楚是羞耻更多还疼痛更多，却在他的手拂过脸颊时讨好地去蹭，希冀着些许仁慈。“连你自己都不在意这个身体了，我也不需要再在乎什么了，不是么？”档位再次被推上了顶端，离开了暗室，Thor靠在门上合上眼，背后是透过铁门传来的持续不断的呜咽。

 

“…不…别走…求你…”他又留下了自己一个人，木马剧烈的震动着，视野变得模糊，一次又一次逼上高潮又不能释放的痛楚让人几乎崩溃，哭哑了嗓子晕倒在马背上，那人却再也没有出现过。

 

Thor接到了来自暗探的消息，约顿海姆的人近期频频出现在两国交界处，却抓不到任何具体的源头和目标。吩咐继续观察及时提供情报后，不自觉地大步回到暗室重新推门而入，看着无力瘫软在马背上昏厥的人，两手垂落在两侧，脸上的泪痕已经干了，敏感的身体哪怕只是被轻轻触碰都条件反射般得微微颤抖。端起桌边已经冷掉的羹汤，一只手将趴伏在马背上的人扶住，将汤勺放到未闭合的嘴边，看着对方无意识地吞咽到后面的怎么也不肯再摄入才终于放下了碗。“为什么不肯听话呢，Loki.我的耐心是有限的，不可能为了一个杀父仇人一再下滑。”

 

“我没有…”恍惚中听到“杀父仇人”几个刺耳的字，小声啜泣着反驳，恍惚间听到了那人的呢喃，Thor凑近了想要听个真切，尾声却被吞进了肚子里没了下文，看着紧皱着眉紊乱的呼吸着的面孔，方知那人意识已经快要清醒。拍了拍苍白的侧脸，重新启动了木马的开关，从慢到快，就像一个唤醒仪式那样，强制到残忍，而这一次木马上还穿透着自己刻意传递的微弱电流。

 

“啊——不要…”哭喊过的嗓子沙哑地几乎说不出话来，睁开眼有气无力地哀求“求你…”木马的节奏太快了，简直要将人撕裂一样，烧灼的疼痛从穴口传来，Loki知道自己的身体承受能力已经到了极限。

 

“愿意听话了吗，知道该怎么称呼我了吗？”减慢了木马的移动速度，看着那人紧张地喘息着，嘴角是控制不住的涎水滴落。“你还要这么倔强吗，嗯？”

 

“主人…”口齿不清地呢喃着，双眼无神，“主…人…”抬起头看着他，卑微恳求“求…您…”

 

“记住今天的痛，不要再有下一次”Thor终于停掉了折磨人的道具，揽住已经瘫软的身体走向浴室，修长的双腿控制不住的痉挛，弯下腰把人放置在温水里，解开了已经红肿到发紫的阴茎根部的锁精环。

“啊…啊…”性器仿佛坏掉了一样红的发紫，颤抖着却吐不出一点东西来。刚想试探着伸手，就被那人扶住了腰肢。

 

“我没有允许你碰自己”用双手将人扣在胸前，“你的身体只有我能使用”听见小声的呜咽和些许嘶哑，将人留在水池里起身回到房间“待着等我”，Loki全身酸痛得用不上一点力气，只能倚在水池边上小声呻吟，穴口隐约传来撕裂的灼痛感，一动就牵扯到伤口。“唔嗯…”

 

Thor把手中的水杯递到Loki手里眼看着喝完，将那人的上半身平置池边，下半身刚刚好没过水面，看着因为长久束缚仍旧黑紫着的阴茎低头埋进水中含住，舌头小心翼翼地舔舐着。Loki仰起头呻吟，酸痛感掺杂着些许酥麻。感受到对方的舌头轻轻地抚过柱身，麻木已久的性器又有了知觉，快感一点点攀升起来，勉强扶住水池边保持身形，呻吟声越来越大。“唔嗯…啊…哈…”感觉到口中的柱体慢慢地挺立，Thor更加卖力地用舌头逗弄着饱经折磨的阴茎，最后浮上水面吐出一口气，双手握住开始摩挲。

 

“哈啊…啊…”快感攀升像是有烟花在脑中爆炸，全身颤抖着释放，整个高潮绵长而又刺激，白浊和微黄的尿液在水中散开。将人重新抱下了更换过的浴池，手指探到已经红肿崩裂的穴口仔细地清洗，穴口的伤浸泡在水中，尖锐的疼痛让人难以忍受，趴在胸口的人浑身颤抖着发出低声的尖叫，腾出一只手环住对方的腰，压抑住了小幅度的挣扎，将人带离浴池在床上放好，两腿大张开，露出狼狈的惨状。抬眸看了一眼低垂着头咬住下唇的人，从一旁掏出医药箱，用细布沾染药剂涂抹在狰狞的部位，控制着手中的力度小心翼翼地擦拭着。药水擦过伤口，灼痛的穴口获得了些许清凉，咬住手腕压抑呻吟，却还是传出了些许可怜的呜咽。Thor不得不腾出一只手按住对方的手腕，手上的动作加快了许多，直到前后两处都被上好了药膏，才把两条腿放平塞进被子里，抬起头看着恢复了平稳呼吸的人。

 

并没有自己想象中的粗暴对待，温柔的跟刚才施暴的样子判若两人。像只猫一样轻轻在被子里缩成一团，攥着被角打量着床尾的人。绿眸还是湿漉漉的，一副委屈的要哭出来的可怜样子。

 

伸手想要抚摸对方可怜兮兮的面庞却突然停住，最后只是划过柔软的黑发，对方突然的乖顺终于迎合了自己的心意却又感觉有些陌生“你要是早这么听话该多好......”拿过新的袍子草草地给人披上。

 

身体不受大脑控制得想要用脸颊去蹭他的手掌，却没曾想那人中途停下了动作。回过神时，那人已经离开了房间，睡衣上还有他的余温，不由得讶异于自己的服从和软弱。

 

让厨房准备了一份清淡的餐点，走回房间的时候那人保持着自己离开时的姿势，正如自己要求的那般等待着。托盘放在了床头的柜子上，端起已经温度正好的碗，犹豫了一下，却发现自己已经不自觉地舀起了食物递到那人嘴边。Loki望着面前的饭食一副分不清楚状况的样子，小口尝了尝，几天没有好好吃东西的饥饿感立刻侵蚀了感官，舔舔嘴唇，打量着他看不出喜乐的眼睛。

 

“以后送来的饭不可以不吃”望着那双绿眸，失去了之前的狡黠和倔强，只留下最原始的迷茫和依赖，却还是狠下了心严肃道，“你是我的性奴，我是你唯一的主人和归宿，你要用你的行动来取悦我，明白了吗？”

 

茫然地点点头，指尖摩挲着被角。

“明白了。”

【如果这就是他想要的结局，妥协也未免不是一种解脱。】

“我会听话的。”

 

自己的想象终于成为现实，却总觉得有什么东西在这一刻也消失不见。Thor仍是有些不放心地把两只手用套环拷住Loki的手盖好了被子，“你可以多休息几天，让我满意，你也可以不再受这些惩罚。我能知晓你的一举一动……”可对方甚至没有一句嘲讽的话语甚至一个眼神，就好像是被强行拔了刺的刺猬，遍体鳞伤。

 

暗室的门再次合上。Loki侧身蜷缩在被子里，眼睛有些酸涩，却又抿紧了嘴唇。原来死亡也是一种追求不到的解脱，内心再次厌弃自己低贱的身体和软弱的心志。也许从妥协的那一刻起，他就已经交出了自己的灵魂，剩下的只是一具听从摆布的躯壳。

 

或许最初便不该相见，才不会掉进对方细心编织的“陷阱”，Thor永远不会明白，他的出现拉着一直在黑暗中行走的自己撞进温暖的阳光，曾经有那么一瞬间，Loki真的想过永恒。

 

而现在，他们都置身于黑暗的深渊，这场博弈，没有胜者。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：微bdsm  
> 追妻火葬场开启

Chapter4

之后的几天Thor就如自己所承诺的那样，甚至连通往暗室的门都未曾踏入，在魔法球的画面里看到似乎在等待着自己出现，又一点点在漫长的时间里蹉跎的人。

致死的药剂来源于约顿海姆，其产出唯有祭司以上的魔法掌握者才可制成，当初怀疑的理由之一便是约顿的使团里只有Loki一个人满足条件，可如果药剂早先就安排好被其他使者带入......几日的追查和线索都带领着他离真相越来越近，明知残酷却仍要去揭开。Thor再次推开了暗室的门，面对抬头看向自己一时有些恍惚的人说道：“去把自己洗干净，忘了我说过准备的时候要做什么姿势吗？”

 

Loki想起了什么，眼中的亮光黯淡了下去，犹豫着下床走向了浴池，再回来的时候便是赤裸着身体一丝不挂，凝视了Thor片刻见他并无表情变化，缓缓地跪在房子中间。

 

“主人…”冰冷的地面不禁让Loki打了个寒噤，“请…使用我。”小声地宣誓臣服，低下头等待他发落。

 

Thor垂眸看着地上安静的跪着的人，绕到他背后蹲下身，用一条黑色丝带蒙住眼睛，手从腰侧开始抚摸上每一处敏感的皮肤，苍白的身体因为情欲染上了微红，起身拿过一根长鞭，上面垂落着数十根布条，拍打在挺直的背上。

“啊…哈啊…”视野被剥夺，其他的感官变得更加敏感。体会着落在肩膀和后背的酥麻以及微弱的刺痛，小声地呻吟着，呼吸渐渐变得急促。

软鞭滑到胸前，摩擦过平坦间的两点凸起，又移开几尺拍打上去，刺激被放大了无数倍，几乎要跳起来，感受到那人因为突然反射性的动作按住了他的肩膀，“跪好，下面两条腿分开”换上一根黑色的羽毛棒开始逗弄已经恢复如初的粉嫩的小穴。羽毛划过穴口，若有若无的撩拨让人几乎失去理智，呻吟声被放大开来。隐约传来淫糜的水声，淫液打湿了尾羽，变成了一缕黑丝。

 

“真是淫荡的身体，只是一点撩拨都能让你下面喷水”不断转动着羽毛深入穴口，另一只大掌握上因为挑逗放大的乳晕，指腹揉捏着小球，感受到地上的逐渐湿润，不禁啧得一声移开羽毛手指探入大腿根部骚刮，抵在对方的嘴唇上让他开口伸了进去，“尝尝你自己的味道

”

“唔啊…啊…哈…”扭动着腰肢想要逃避羽毛，乳首在那人的碾弄之下挺立起来，张开嘴含住他修长的手指，指尖略带咸腥的味道在口中蔓延开来。“唔…”

 

Thor看着Loki逐渐情动的样子，终于按捺不住地把人抱起扔在了床上，坚挺的阴茎顶进了后穴，还不忘拿着一根按摩棒插进前方饥渴的小孔，在不断顶弄下迅速地来回抽插着，一只手将人拦腰箍住在身前，在他急促的尖叫声中系在后脑上的丝带终于滑落。

“唔啊…嗯…”在那人把自己抱起来时小声惊呼，突然的插入让呻吟都变了调，揪紧了身下的床单弓起腰来迎合那人的律动。

“轻点，是这里轻点还是……这里？”抽插着前后两处，让对方的呻吟随着动作断断续续，按摩棒直顶花心，淫水纷涌而出，一边问着一边咬住了脆弱的脖颈。

“啊…哈…”Loki几乎要哭出来，呻吟声越来越大，过于猛烈的动作让他只想讨饶。“啊…太快了…”伸长了脖颈迎合Thor的动作，任由他在自己的肩膀留下咬痕。

“我第一次见你，就想把你压在身下狠狠地肏干，把你那张淡漠冷静的面具摘掉露出浪荡的本质，让你身上都是我的气息”Thor发了狠地冲刺进腺体上，精液持续又猛烈地撞进肠道。

“啊——”肠道不断收缩，前列腺直接达到了高潮，些许粘液从铃口处渗出，脱力地趴在床上。自己被翻了身，蓝色眸子里的征服欲几乎要将人吞噬。

 

Thor抽出按摩棒抓住那人的大腿深入泥泞的雌穴，像是没有不应期般进出着，对方的哭声更是增加了施虐的欲望。

“啊…呼…”敏感的雌穴在大力的抽插下红肿充血，前茎射了不知道多少次，直到什么都射不出来，最后只是可怜巴巴地抽搐着流出半透明的精水干性高潮。肌肉微微痉挛，嗓音沙哑地小声哭泣。

在数不清多少次的进攻后，Loki胸前早已遍布白浊，整个人已经昏昏沉沉地叫不出声，才释放了出来。

拔出释放后的阴茎，揽住瘫着的人到池中洗净，用袍子拢了塞回床上，还不忘往穴里塞上一颗跳蛋，裹着清凉的药液埋在火热里，开着小档引起已经昏过去的人低微的喘息，反复震了几波才停下遥控离开。

“唔嗯…”穴肉的烧灼感在冰凉的药液中得到些许缓解，却又被跳蛋撩拨地心神不宁。小声呻吟着，光裸的腿夹紧了被子祈求怜悯。Thor临走前好似叹息了些什么，却没能听真切。

 

接下来的两三天一切只是重复着，很多时候在自己到达的夜晚Loki已经洗净身体甚至做好了扩张，不再反抗和讥讽，只剩下顺从和日渐苍白的面孔......可越是如此心中的纠葛便越是复杂，少了太多兴致。

 

平静的日子终于被荡起涟漪，循着当初仅有的线索竟抓到了负责厨房事物的一名侍从，不知何时便用魔法易容成阿萨人的模样自外宴起至今一个月的时间都在给约顿海姆传递阿斯加德的消息，阿斯加德的门卫甚严平日绝无混杂入内的机会，看来是借之前即位大典邀请外宾的时刻......

几番酷刑下来没能问出更多消息，撤了两侧的侍卫准备离开刑房，却听见背后被缚在木桩上的人吐露出的轻蔑：“早先听闻你喜欢Loki殿下还不信，没想到你对他这么疯魔，甚至布下欺瞒所有人的棋将他锁在身边作为禁脔，可你大概不知道吧，他没死的消息早就被劳菲国王知晓，在你吩咐的给他送去的食物里可是加了不少东西......”

“你说什么？食物里加了什么东西”Thor转身掐住那人的脖子，指尖的力度仿佛下一刻就能听到清脆的断裂声。

“当然是，毒死奥丁的...咳...算起来，他也该服用了一定剂量”嘲讽地笑了起来，因脖子的受力增加逐渐呼吸困难。

“解药呢！”

“没有解药。”下一秒，泛着寒光的锤子砸过胸口，脸上带着扭曲的笑没了声息。

Loki——心觉不妙地赶往暗室。

 

 

门外传来开锁的声音，一个衣着黑袍的人走进暗室，看着披着简单的布衣蜷缩在床上浅睡的人，似乎在等待那人的到来却无果，床头的食物被简单食用了几口。冷笑一声，抽出腰间淬着毒的匕首，“别怪我，是你的父亲留不得你”手起刀落，Loki惊醒的绿眸里只闪过猝不及防的神色。挣扎着反抗，借着幽光看清那人的面容之后心里一阵悲切，眼中也凌冽了几分，“…是你，是你杀了奥丁。”捉起手边的果盘扔了出去，下意识地用魔法自保却被锁环上的铭文反噬。为了防止自己逃跑设下的魔法束缚咒文迸发出强光，蓝色的闪电游走在瘦弱的身躯上，宛若刀割，哀嚎一声，瘫倒在地，眼看着匕首的寒光飞来，闪身滚落到地上。

刀刃擦过腰身直直地钉在了床板上“与其在这里雌伏承欢受辱，不如我给你一个了断，这也是劳菲国王的意思。”看着瘫倒在地上身体还麻木着的人狞笑道，拔出匕首狠狠地向Loki的胸口扎去，与此同时，暗室的门被一脚踢开，只负责完成任务的人不顾身后迸发朝向自己批来的闪电刺了下去，虽被后方飞速而来的雷神之锤砸中偏了手的方向，倒下去时还是扎进了Loki的身体，血液不断地从胸口流淌出来，Thor几步跑了过去将人揽在怀里。

 

“咳…咳嗯…”咳出从喉咙涌上来的血，脱力地瘫倒在怀中，Thor心口一阵绞痛，手慌乱地抹着嘴角的血，另一只手按在那人的胸口捂住狰狞的伤口。Loki看着他焦急的面容，视野逐渐模糊。“唔…”【这就是自己的结局了么？】苦笑着看向那人眼底，鲜见的慌乱和在意引得心有些疼，催生出些许不舍，疲倦感侵蚀了神智，金发男人好像在说着什么，此刻却听不真切，强撑着凝视了那人片刻，闭上了眼睛。

 

“你不会有事的，我绝对不会让你有事，不许睡过去，我命令你！不可以！”将人横抱起来奔跑出暗室，近乎用最快的速度赶到祭坛，看着胸口微弱起伏的人，胸前因为毒素已经扩散开黑色，逼着自己冷静下来跑向神后的寝宫。

“妈妈，救救他...Loki被下了毒又被杀手刺了一刀，求你，帮我开启缔结契约的仪式。他不可以死，我还欠他一个道歉。”素来骄傲的战神此刻几乎组织不出语言，牵着Frigg就往祭坛密室走，语无伦次地说着自己此刻的悔恨。

两人回到了祭坛，Frigg上前侧坐在石坛上看着冷汗岑岑，因为生命力快速流失开始变回霜巨人模样的Loki，手中白色的光按住淌血的伤口，停止了毒素的扩散。

“你那天来找我的时候就已经想好如此了？我说过这个契约可以共享生命力，但真的要达到灵魂契合必须是两个人心意相通......你救回了他的人，能救一颗破碎的心吗？刚过易折，慧极必伤，你真的想清楚了？”这样的灵魂契约一生只能给予一个人，如果漫长的未来只剩下彼此纠葛陌路，无非是徒增痛苦。

“我只想他活着，哪怕他今后恨我，我不能想象今生没有他消息的日子。现在真相揭开，我更不能让他带着不白之冤离去。无论结果如何，都是我一人的选择。”Thor握住对方冰凉的手认真道。

 

Frigg启动了彼时Thor留在对方身上的契约印记，注视着脖颈下方心脏跳动处因为契约生效浮现出来的锤子标记，上前抱住血迹斑斑的人，对方的呼吸依旧急促，心脉却因为共享生命力而保住，温热的气息透过衣服颤在心间。

 

Loki被褪去衣裳擦拭了血污，提取出的血液被作为样本送至药剂室研制解药，所幸毒素还未达到致命的量，一条命通过缔结的联系吊着。Thor给Loki套好了睡袍，将柔软的身体包裹在严实却不厚重的被子里，抓住恢复肤色的手细细摩挲着。床上躺着的人紧蹙的眉似乎因为舒适的环境逐渐放松下来，又像是进入了什么深层的梦境世界，脸上透出毫无防备的神态。

 ——————————————————————————————————————————

_**即位大典开始前的几日，各国使团纷纷前往祝贺留宿，共同见证新王的上位。期间夜夜笙歌，饮酒作乐声在会客厅经久不息。** _

__

_**Thor避开繁琐的宴会到林中正欲取出密封的美酒，却听闻温泉边有异样的声响，召唤出锤子靠近，柔和的月光下似是有人在水中洗浴，还未做出反应一道来势凶猛却不足以致命的魔法光束逼近，闪身避过。“私闯他人的领地并不是什么礼貌的行为。不知道是哪位不请自来的客人”那人光滑白皙的背部很快被一层绿色的光芒笼罩。** _

__

_**“ 哦？那偷看别人沐浴就是礼貌的行为了？”匆忙地变出长袍遮住赤裸的身躯，生怕自己的秘密被人发现，危险地眯起眼睛。那人耀眼的披风昭示了不一般的地位，看起来眼熟，但是却不知道是谁。** _

__

_**“我以为是树林里有什么猎物在这附近活动，没想到是有不请自来的客人。这里是我的地方，我的身份想必并不难猜，更何况不是谁都能举起雷神之锤的”，手中的锤子在空中转了个圈回归手掌，“倒是你，我没有在阿萨见过，看来是外来的访客之一，只是不知道为什么不在为宾客准备的屋子里休息，这要是传出去岂不是我们招待不周？”** _

__

_**“…殿下。”看见传说中的神兵心下一惊，没想到自己竟然冒犯了阿斯加德的大王子，假意慌张地单膝跪地以示尊重，他可不想与喜怒无常的Thor在此刻产生额外的过节，“我不知道这是您的私人领地…客房很好，待遇也很周到，只是我…我想出来看看今晚的月亮…”银舌头不知怎么的失去了魔法，那人饶有兴趣地打量着自己，一时之间没了说辞。** _

__

_**抬头望向圆月，和往昔周而复始的圆缺并无区别，此情此景下倒有了几分朦胧的意味，“看月亮？”望着那人低头拘束的样子不禁升起了逗弄的心思，“我第一次见有人水中观月的，莫不是贵国风情，今晚的摘星台还特意开放给来客参观呢”，见黑发青年支吾着却不知道说些什么，脸上隐约有一些尴尬，适度停止了玩笑，收起锤子转过身，“等你赏完月可以来前面的小木屋里来找我，还有，叫我Thor”** _

__

_**被那人的玩笑刺痛不禁觉得眼前的人傲慢无礼，却只能保持着沉默的态度，好在对方及时转移了话题，出于礼貌回应“谢谢您，殿…Thor”** _

_**擦去了身上的水珠，并没有推脱那人的邀请。套上了厚重的长袍，小步踏进那个闪烁着火光的小木屋。** _

__

_**将酒杯倒上蜜酒递给对方，火光打在对方隐于阴影中的面庞。“如果我猜的没错，你来自约顿海姆，是劳菲国王几年前才找回的失散的小王子，此番邦交之行的名单中在你我这个年龄的只是少数，只需要做一下排除法。Loki”，轻轻念出对方的名字，看到那人的手怔了一下，“你的名字很好听。”** _

__

_**“ 谢谢您…”小口抿着蜜酒，提醒着自己不能醉酒失态露出马脚，被那人口中的王子之名勾起不好的回忆。一边讶异于那人知晓自己的姓名，一边暗自打量着他坚毅的眉眼。** _

__

_**“ 我邀你共饮，你不讲点什么故事吗，我可是听闻你有银舌头的名号，只是约顿海姆鲜少对外交涉，否则这坊间流传必然要扬名在外了。我也没想到被劳菲一直保护着不怎么出席公开活动的你居然会作为来访使者”抬眸对上那人闪躲的眼神，不禁感叹。** _

__

_**【这人的消息灵通的可怕】心下一惊，格外小心地琢磨自己的言语。“王子殿下说笑了……我也听说了您的一些名声，例如喜好设宴喝酒，凡是热闹之处都有你的出现，进入你闪电宫的女子更是不计其数。今天见到才发现原来您也有不为人知的一面。” 抬抬眉毛，像是习惯性地反击。** _

__

_**“看来有些流言不能尽信，”沉默着饮尽杯中的酒，问及对方饮完的感受。** _

_**“果然是藏着的酒才香，今天时间不早了，我该回去了，多谢王子殿下今天的款待。”Loki将酒杯放置回圆桌，起身整理衣袍拉开木门。** _

__

_**“明天还来吗？”对方身上带着神秘的气息，却又含着无法参透的哀伤，就像密林深处带刺的黑玫瑰，只可远观。** _

__

_**Loki自然是明了对方的言下之意，不仅对他的坚持露出轻笑，只是背对着问：“您想听些什么？约顿海姆的暴风雪雨，还是华纳海姆的黑市传说？”** _

__

_**“我只想听你的故事，仅此而已。”不知是不是醉意上了头，心中的想法毫无掩饰地说了出来。** _

__

_**“殿下还是把这样的话留着去撩动那些芳心暗许的女生吧。”说着推开门，月光拉长的影子渐行渐远。** _

__

__

_**——————————————————————————————————————————** _

__

_**第二夜，Loki踏着月光如约而至，甚至连他自己都不知道为什么要来赴这个没有答应的邀约。Thor显然对他的到来有些意外，惊诧后突然笑了起来，招呼着对方进门，屋子里烤着猎来的肉类，在酒香四溢的屋子里飘着美妙的味道。** _

__

_**“我想你误会我昨晚的意思了。你有你自己的骄傲，你的姓名，你的言语，你的魔法，这些都是独一无二的。你就像一个谜，我想知道你的所有，你不想说，我不会逼你。”** _

__

_**察觉到对方的话语中隐约透露出好感，Loki心下盘算着王子的交好意味着什么利益，却又突然为自己下作而又自私的遐想而愧疚，明明之前无数次有过的念头，施行到熟练的谋划，偏偏在这人面前变得羞耻…“那，我们从哪里开始？”** _

__

_**“这取决于你愿意和我分享什么，好证明我并不是在强人所难……或许你可以尝试回忆一些快乐的事”给对方的酒杯斟满蜜酒，用铁签穿过烤的酥脆的野味。** _

__

_**“ 快乐的事情…我猜是我母亲的炖牛肉吧”眼含笑意地摇晃酒杯，心中隐隐作痛，快乐这个词对他而言太过遥远，甚至是几乎不存在的概念，但在如今这样的氛围中却回忆起了在自己脑海中只剩一个模糊轮廓的母亲，神色逐渐柔和，“她是一个很温柔，很体贴的女人，戴着暗色的头巾，用法术给村子里的人治病…”** _

__

_**“你的法术也是和她学的吗，那她一定也是一位了不起的女巫，就像我的母亲那样，她总是心思细腻。”Thor想起了自己无微不至的母亲，思考着让她们见上一面。** _

__

_**“ 你的父亲找到你的时候没有将她一起带回去？”似乎想到了什么，转口问道，“那你没有再回去找过她吗……”看到对方突然暗下去的眼眸，心中怎么都不是滋味，“或者，我可以去帮你找到她，这次的宴会还有一周的时间。”** _

__

_**“ …没有用的。”摇着头谢绝了那人的好意，“我母亲只是我父亲北伐从路边村庄劫掠来一夜春宵的巫师，没有人会在乎她”也没有人会在乎我。** _

__

_**【劳菲既然能找到你，那我也会帮你找到你的母亲……】听到那人近乎决绝的否定自己的话语，莫名的冲动涌上心头“不是的，只是你不愿意相信，这个世界上有一个人因为你的一颦一笑而紧张和快乐”站起身走到他身边，在对方因微醺晃神扭头的同时亲吻在了他泛红却带着一丝凉意的侧脸。** _

__

_**“希望殿下自重，这样的事传出去于你是丑事，于我是耻。”微微扭过头逃避那人的示爱，退后几步，“今天的事就让它被遗忘在今天，如果殿下对我的故事还算满意，那我就先回去休息了。”** _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

  _ **大梦初醒般晃过神来，拉开两人的距离。**_

__

_**“你在害怕什么？”对方的拒绝反而坚定了Thor继续的信心，“我知道这或许有些荒唐，我们仅仅只接触了不到几个时辰，我的心脏仿佛已经不听话的随你而跳动。不要叫我殿下，我想听你叫我的名字，我发誓那是我这一生听到的最美的字句。”手掌试探地靠近，抚上被醉意薰红的脸颊正视着闪躲的绿眸，再度亲吻上嘴唇。** _

__

_**“唔嗯…”被那人的吻堵住了未出口的话语，他温柔又霸道地扶住自己的后颈防止逃离。“哈…嗯…Thor…”带着迷茫的眼睛里早已经不自觉溢满了水色，“我是个怪物，是睡前故事里张着血盆大口的可怖的魔鬼”从来没有这么一刻让Loki怨恨身世，也厌恶自己的身体，也讨厌此刻满心揣测的大脑，“我不是你的玩物，选我做猎物可不是什么明确的决定。”语气逐渐冰冷，水雾迷蒙的双眼透出尖锐和防备。** _

__

_**“你怎么会是怪物呢？”Thor捧起对方的脸抵住额头，“嘘——这没有什么奇怪的，你很好，Loki”** _

__

_**“ 不…你不懂”呜咽着后退，却又被捉住手腕扯进厚实的怀抱中。“我是个…双性，双性是最低贱的种族，热潮发情，淫荡下作…不会有人爱他们畸形的身躯，他们都是生而为奴的…劣种。”那人的温暖远远比冰冷的酷刑更加严苛，从小在排挤忽视和异样的眼光中长大的他从不奢求能再接触阳光，亲口否认着自己的存在的意义。【他应该会感觉到恶心吧，也好，他本就是对立的敌人，从一开始就不该心存念想】** _

__

_**【突然明白了对方为什么会离开宴会到近乎偏僻的郊外找到这一处温泉沐浴，也明白了被自己察觉后的慌乱缘由】Thor的神色几经变换，湛蓝清澈的眼底却没有带上Loki所想的一丝杂质，“可这些都不妨碍我不可救药地迷恋上你，如果这份喜欢是畸形的，我依旧能坦荡地说出口，不要贬低自己。”把人抱紧在怀里感受到他身体轻微的僵硬像是妥协一般放松下来，因为情绪起伏的呼吸打在脖颈，“我母亲说过，喜欢一个人是没有对错的，甚至没有原因。”** _

__

_**空气渐渐升温，Loki轻轻解开了袍子，魔法褪去，白皙的胸膛上蔓延出蓝色的花纹…“这才是我，Thor”猩红的眼里充斥着疯狂，看到对方怔在原地，侧身走到门边，戴上长袍的兜帽推门而出。“忘掉这个荒唐的夜晚吧，王子殿下，你已经过了听童话故事的年纪。”说罢又如上一次那般消失在月色中，Thor耳边还萦绕着他刚刚的话语，其中的含义不言而喻，明天，后天......待自己继位后，也许他们就不会再见了。** _

__

_**Thor苦笑着饮尽了特意温好的蜜酒。【我的喜欢对你只是荒唐一场吗，Loki】** _

__

_**之后的几天，Thor再没看见过Loki，就好像那个人特意避开所有他出现的地方，又像是从不存在的梦。直到掩盖在笙歌下的阴谋尽现，所有的节奏都被打乱，老国王Odin引用的酒水中被查出了毒物残留液，因浓度过高和对于毒药成分的不确定性一众医官都没能研制出解药，下毒的凶手也无从查起，Frigg的法术也只维持了Odin三天的生命，两天都在昏迷中度过，最后醒来的时候已是说不出话。Odin举起颤巍巍的手拉住床头悲愤的儿子，在他手背拍了拍，眼神回到自己妻子脸上，露出几分释然。Frigg只是抚上他两鬓霜白的侧脸，温柔的话语仿佛只是催眠般，注视着自己的丈夫合上了眼。** _

__

_**所有受邀而来的宾客都被留在阿斯加德逐一排查，很快变成负责膳食的厨房传来那日约顿王子进过工作间的消息，一时间引起一片哗然，Thor不得已只得将Loki软禁，约顿国王劳菲甚至专程赶来和新王商议，长达数个小时的谈论，以老国王带着悔恨惋惜的神情出门而告终，当晚Loki被以谋害国王的罪名押进了牢房。途中几番挣脱，最终还是因人数和武力压制被扣上了印着符文的枷锁。** _

__

_**“我这个小儿子顽劣成性，这些年一直给我招惹了不少事，好在没有酿成大祸也就随他去了，只是没想到这一次他居然会动了这样的念头，是我没有教导好他。”** _

__

_**“您不知道吗？之前周边的几个小国因为他的挑拨发动战火，宴席上常常会出现酒水变蛇的闹剧，把别国使臣变成动物之类的更是不计其数，我本以为关了他几年该有记性......”** _

__

_**“这份毒药的材料确实是产自约顿，制作工序也需要魔法造诣极高的人才能完成，我无从辩解，关于小儿的处置便交给阿斯加德的律法了”** _

__

_**Loki，为什么会是你，你到底还有多少我不知道的秘密，你在我面前展示的样子是真心的吗？** _

_**侍卫传来了Loki拒捕的消息时，Thor眼中闪过一丝寒意，“那就多派些人去，这么多人都治不住一个法师吗”他坐在提审室的位置上，听着逐渐接近的脚步声，扶手的位置已经因为用力而掰出裂痕。** _

 

床上的人因为疼痛拧紧了眉，额头上沁出豆大的冷汗，嘴唇被咬的血迹斑斑，Thor看着Loki挣扎着扭动慌了神，顾不得别的坐在床沿将人揽在怀里，才发现对方身上的衣服早就被汗水湿透，是毒药发作了。“Loki！Loki！”自己什么都做不了，Thor恨透了这种无力感，只能将人拥地更紧，伸出一只手放到苍白的唇边，被咬的瞬间倒吸了一口气，而这样的疼痛不过是对方所遭受的冰山一角。

很快，小臂被尖锐的牙齿咬破，血液顺着下唇进到嘴里，在伤口因为自愈合上的同时，Thor感觉到颤抖的身体缓和了下来，再次陷入平静。

Frigg再次进到房间时看到的就是这样的场景：Loki蜷缩着靠在Thor身前，面容比自己离开时多了些血色，而Thor一只手搂着对方的腰，另一只握住床单下的手，强撑着不让自己睡去。

 

看到母亲进来，Thor抬头带着希冀的眼神望去，只得到了无奈的摇头。Frigg走到床侧，治愈的魔法扫过全身，她所能做的也只是减缓疼痛，很快她露出了疑惑的表情。

“怎么了，母亲，是毒素又扩散了吗！”Thor本就悬着的心又紧张了起来，Frigg摇了摇头，“不，恰恰相反，我检测到他体内的毒减少了一部分，虽然还远远未到痊愈的效果，刚刚发生了什么吗？”Thor如实地叙述了一遍刚刚的情形，Frigg望着儿子小臂上的牙印若有所思，手中取出了当初残留的毒液样品，在Thor的疑惑中划开了他的手指取出一两滴血液融合了进去，红色不断变浅最后融合在一片透明中。

“我的血可以解毒？那父亲当初......”Thor的话被Frigg打断，“这确实是毒药，并不存在血液解毒，唯一能解释的理由就是你服过解药，解药融合进了你的身体，才使你的血有解毒物质。”

“我喝过解药......”Thor不敢置信地低下头，一直以来他都想错了，如果一开始约顿想要毒杀的对象就是自己......或者是自己和父亲两个人，只是因为一些原因没能顺利杀死自己。

 

Thor将Loki放平在床上，“母亲，既然我的血液里含有解药成分，是不是可以很快配置出解药，或者，直接用我的血”他不想再看到Loki被病痛纠缠的样子了。

“我知道你很着急，但你必须得给医官们一些时间，我们都无法保证你的血能彻底清除所有的毒，有了新的进展，我相信不用很久就会有好消息的。”Frigg安抚地拍着Thor的肩膀。

Thor看着床上的人，如果一切都是蓄谋已久，那么也不难解释约顿使团的人备有解药以备意外发生，Loki知道多少呢，又是什么时候让自己喝下解药的呢？他必须保证我能喝下......可宴会的晚上我几乎都不在宫殿......是小屋！

所以你才会闭口不谈那天下午的行踪，因为你一直在小屋边，如果我留夜在那边喝酒，你就将解药倒在我喝的酒坛中，不让人发现这对于一个魔法师来说确实不算难事。又或者，你有无数的机会可以接近我下毒，却迟迟没有动作，才会被使团发觉嫁祸。无论杀掉我还是父亲，对他来说都是有利的，只要得手，就可以把你舍弃。从一开始，劳菲就没打算让你活着回到约顿海姆......你太聪明，凡事算的太准，他怎么可能放你回去争夺王位。

 

“咳…”像是做了一个很长的梦，恍惚中梦回千转看到了许多过去的事情，醒过来之后茫然地打量着眼前陌生的一切。“我在哪…”眨了眨眼睛，回忆起来昏迷前的片段，“我已经…死了？”

 

“我说过，不会让你死的”进门看到大床上已经苏醒过来睁眼张望的人，走到床边把人扶起来背后靠上一个软枕，“那个刺客已经被押在牢里审问了，如果我没猜错他应该是你父亲的心腹……”察觉到那人瞳孔的收缩继续道，“你到底瞒了我什么？”

 

“我还有什么能瞒过你吗，还是你想听我叙述一遍我是怎么杀害你父亲的”Loki倔强地摇头，手却不知不觉中攥紧了被子，强自镇定地抬起头来直视那人眼底。Thor好像知道了什么，给人的感觉和之前完全不一样了......

 

“你骗不了我了，更何况就算你不说，牢里迟早也能审问出来，我想听你亲口告诉我”坐在床头凝视着对方，看着他攥着被子的手逐渐收紧，“我父亲……不是你杀的，对不对”一字一顿地试探着那人，也印证着自己一直渴求的回答。

 

【他果然知道了吗】沉默良久，被那人的话逼进了死胡同，就算是银舌头也不能做出更多的辩驳了。“是不是，还重要吗”眼睛酸涩的要命【你不需要知道我的过去，我宁可你恨我也不要看见那个肮脏卑劣的我】

 

“这个答案对我很重要！那么多天以来，我不断在仇恨和对你的喜欢中挣扎，我无数次告诉自己我应该忘了你这个杀父仇人，断了那段从一开始就不该有的情愫，可我发现无论如何都控制不住……告诉我，你不是……”双手按上那人的肩膀，看着他低头隐藏着情绪。

 

“有什么意义呢，你不是早就判了我死刑吗？如果你管折磨我，羞辱我称之为喜欢，我宁愿你恨我”抬头来，眼睛里满是苦涩，一边唾弃着自己的软弱一边控制不住地流下眼泪。那人的手依旧温暖，却怎么都无法捂热自己冰冷的心“你之前认识的…那个我，早就腐烂进了骨子里……你救不了我，你和我一样束手无策，因为任何希冀都无济于事…”

 

答案已经呼之欲出，却只想让眼前的人跨出那道心门，手抚过温热的眼泪，明明之前那么多痛都不曾流泪的人……心里是藏了多少委屈。Thor靠近Loki的脸颊，额头抵住对方，“对不起，Loki.对不起.就当我求你，告诉我，我可以爱你……Loki，不要再逃了”

 

“I didn't do it…”声音小的连自己都要听不见了，哽咽着说出掩藏了这么久的秘密。那人紧紧地把自己拥进怀中，他在发抖，一遍又一遍地呢喃着自己的名字，在Loki听来心里平添了些许悲凉。

 

“我就知道……我早该察觉到的”抱紧怀里的人念着这个让自己魂牵梦萦的人的名字，再也不用缚上罪恶的枷锁“……你为什么不告诉我真相，宁愿被我误会一辈子，恨一辈子，那时我真想杀了你，却又舍不得……你以为阿斯加德的刑罚是说着玩的吗”还好当初没有让他死在那场火刑里，庆幸之后便是排山倒海般而来的愧疚。

 

“因为真相有的时候并不会让人感到如释重负…雪崩的时候没有一片雪花是无辜的，我知道将要发生的一切，却没有告诉你，我没有杀他，却也是促成你父亲死亡的帮凶。有的时候，我宁愿你当初能手刃我…也许一切都会变得简单的多。”自己的计划被全盘打乱，不由得感到几分无所适从，却也只是近乎无情的述说着真相。

 

Thor摇了摇头，“真相迟早会揭开的，如果我真的手刃了你，我想象不了自己会变成什么样子，你怎么能这么狠心”抓住对方因为失血过多冰凉的手，指尖摩挲着，像是想到什么嘴角苦涩地笑了笑，“还好，现在你就算想逃也没办法了……你和我已经签订了灵魂契约，从今以后同生共死。”

 

“契约…什么契约？”有些迷茫地望着那人，隐约想起来什么。解开袍子的纽扣，胸口的纹路无比熟悉，心下一惊。“你怎么…你怎么能把这种契约…”Loki听说过灵魂契约，缔结着多为深情的男女爱人，象征着同生共死，永不背叛，可如今的情景却只觉得多了几分别的意味，“你现在很骄傲吧，可以把我一直绑在身边，像之前那样。你是阿斯加德的王，你就不怕我现在寻死把你一起带到冥界吗？”Loki眼中闪过狠厉。

 

“我只要你，Loki……你为什么总是要曲解我的意思。我没有骗你，从第一次见你我就决心要和你在一起了”把人搂在怀里透过胸膛听到他的心跳，“你没死的消息想来已经不是个秘密了，等人审问完我便会还你一个清白。还有……我会让你的父亲承认你的身份，不论用什么方式。”腰间突然传来钝痛，Thor低头看到了一把匕首插进自己的皮肉。

 

Loki收起眼泪摇了摇头，眼神里恢复到了往日的桀骜“太晚了Thor，我现在什么都不想要。”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

“Loki，我们可以一起”Thor拔出了小刀扔在一边，没有去管腰间的伤口，那种有什么东西从指尖流逝再也捉不住的感觉再次席卷而来，翻山倒海地将一颗跳动的心脏淹没。

床上的人只是望着他，眼里平静得没有情绪，没有爱也没有恨，看着他支吾着构想未来，“一起？是像从前那样做你身边的宠物，还是做永远见不得人的床上玩物，你会后悔缔结了这个契约吗，你再也不能动手杀死我，你所构想的未来就像是大脑被灌了水说出来的胡话。”

比起被对方亲手否决的未来，现实的残酷更让年轻的君王觉得无措，真相揭开的同时再也找不到两全的方法，他们的身份在严寒下化为更深的枷锁。

空旷的寝宫沉默了许久，黑发青年眨了眨眼，轻叹了一声再次开口：“让我走吧，你可以随心所欲地去复仇，忘记这两个月来所有的荒唐，对你我都好。”

明明才拥抱到的人，就要亲手放开......Thor凝视那双让他情不自禁陷进去的绿眸，三次Loki的求死都被自己阻止和拒绝，紧随着的便是更深的伤害，这一次同样的语气，是为了他的自由和彼此的解脱。舍不得又能怎样，再强制把他关在身边吗？Thor用不容推开的力道将人重新按进怀里，下巴抵着瘦削的肩膀，Loki意外地没有反抗，就像是预知了结局那般闭上眼靠在起伏的胸膛，小心翼翼地吮吸着熟悉的气息。金发大个子嘴揶揄了几下，终究是什么都没说出口，临别的话语似乎都失去了意义。

 

十五年后。

阿斯加德国王Thor·odinson在收服尼德霍格的战役中被黑龙的毒牙咬伤，因救治无果逝世。举国哀悼一周，而后根据Thor留下的命令，由早前推选的能够举起雷神之锤的少年Fenrir继承王位，并冠之前国王的名姓为Fenrir·thorson.

虽说这样的传承此前从未出现过，但作为人民他们无权去质疑国王的决定，更何况他们的新王，简直和国王一个模子刻出来一样，耀眼的金发和爽朗的性格，唯一不同的便是那双翠绿色的瞳孔，透出与年龄不符的锐利。人民几乎要怀疑这是他们的前国王不知何处而来的私生子，即使早在十五年前他们的国王就宣布终身不娶。

 

“咳咳”黑发男人双手撑住床板咳嗽着，几乎要将胃里的食物都吐得干干净净，擦了擦嘴角平躺在床上，眼里是一份浓到无法化解的悲伤。

那个人死亡的消息传来的时候已经是三天后了，听到报告和下属严肃的神情后他只是呆愣在原地，挥手遣散了交接完近日国事的密探，跌坐在椅子上。心里空空的，却是一滴泪都流不出来。那天夜里他就发起了高热，迷迷糊糊地爬起来给自己配了药剂，却又颤抖着手将瓶子扔在了不远处。他原是没有目标地活着，此时却丧失了所有活下去的念头。

他怎么会死呢？Loki用手攥着心口，只觉得翻山倒海的疼痛席卷全身，整个人处于昏沉的状态。“还好，现在你就算想逃也没办法了……你和我已经签订了灵魂契约，从今以后同生共死。”那人的话又浮现脑海，冷汗涔涔的脸上竟露出了一丝笑意。【你还真是，从不给我选择的机会......Thor】意识被抽离，就像大海中的扁舟在海浪中浮沉。

 

“Loki，Loki！”一路风尘赶到小村的Thor来不及换下掩盖身份的黑袍，敲了几声门后都得不到回应，推门而入映入眼帘的便是床上令人伤神的画面。他坐在床边将人扶起身靠着自己，颤抖的身体和无意识的呼唤让他想起了之前让他胆战心惊的夜晚，Thor注意到了男人额头不同寻常的高热，再次陷入无措，抬头环顾四周，瞥见桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，视线最终停留在角落里的药剂。

 

“Thor”梦魇惊醒般突然睁开了双目，反应回来自己还在房间里，平复着自己的呼吸，背后传来的温度却让他心砰砰乱跳，哪怕大脑再不清醒，他也能辨析身后人的气息。那人没有说话，仿佛在等着自己开口，Loki努力控制着心里的酸涩，眼角有些微红，却抿紧了唇压抑着什么。安静的气息一如离别的那一刻，原来思念是无法撒的谎......

被拥抱着的男人转过了身，绿色的眼睛直直地盯着眼前人，甚至不敢眨动一下，出口的话却总是违心且锋利：“我听说阿斯加德的国王在与黑龙尼德霍格的一战中光荣牺牲了，却没想到又是一个欺骗人民的把戏，您可真是伟大”

“你在怪我吗？怪我过早地把王位传给Fenrir，他才14岁......还是你真的以为我死了”Thor捧住瘦削的脸庞，吻住Loki的额头，而后轻声说道“我不想再等了，没有了身份的束缚我才能来找你。我怎么会死呢，我们缔结了灵魂契约，就算是为了你，我也该惜命才对。Loki，我们可以永远在一起了。”

“是谁给你的勇气自作多情，你以为我有多在乎唔——”睁大的瞳孔突然失了焦，在对方的长吻中收回了所有的口是心非，手紧攥住黑色的袍子，又缓慢地环住了结实的腰身，Loki闭上了眼，眼里却不停控制地滚落，滑过了两人的唇瓣，涩涩的。

两个人最终相拥着躺倒在了床上四目相对，“如果当初知道你怀着Fenrir，我大概就不会让你离开了。你本来身体就没养好，又因为他受了一堆苦。”

 

**_那是Fenrir第一次离开从小生活的村庄出门，在游遍几个小国后到达了阿斯加德——那个路人称道的繁华王国。对于七八岁的孩子来说，一切都充满了新奇，而他很快引起了外出巡逻的禁卫队队长的注意。普通的民众或许没有近距离观看过他们国王的面容，可这位大队长几次进宫汇报安防部署时有幸见过几面Thor的样子，眼前的小男孩就像是缩小版的国王。他吩咐手下注意着男孩的行踪，连忙进宫讲自己的所见禀告。_ **

**_显然，国王的震惊并不亚于他，在听了他的描述后令他先回去待命，转身去寻找自己的母亲。在Frigg的魔法影像中，他看到了正在闹市中穿行着的少年，只是一眼他就认定了这个孩子和他的特殊关系，而那一双熟悉的翠绿眼眸，唤起了这些年尘封已久的记忆......已经变得成熟稳重的国王此刻又像变回了那个毛头小子，紧张地有些语无伦次。_ **

**_“去见见他吧，所有的答案都会迎刃而解”Frigg带着笑意看向自己的儿子，有些东西已经昭然若揭，但让他自己去发掘真相未必不是惊喜。_ **

****

**_Thor稍稍打理了自己便独自离开了寝宫，迫不及待的心情伴随着期待和惶恐，直到他站在了男孩面前。少年看着站在自己身前的人，一身精致的服装和扑面而来的气场都证明了他不是一个普通平民，再加之刚刚开始一直尾随着自己的几个暗线，他有很多办法可以摆脱跟踪，却又不由得好奇接下来会发生的一切。_ **

**_“或许我们可以找一个地方聊两句，孩子”_ **

**_于是Thor带他到了树林中的那个小屋，小屋一直保持着杂乱而干净的状态，证明了此处的主人常常光临。“你不怕我会对你做些什么就跟我过来吗？”_ **

**_Fenrir摇了摇头，一双眼睛盯着那张和自己相像的脸，父亲交给他的防身术和魔法足以保证他逃脱，更何况眼前的人并没有伤害自己的意思。_ **

**_“我脸上有什么东西吗？”Thor将茶水倒在小杯中，又给自己搬了一坛酒，坐下来开始思考着该如何去表达自己的猜测。_ **

**_少年低头看了看眼前冒着热气的茶水，眼神又移向了酒坛，“我想喝那个。”Thor倒没有多加劝阻，只是稍稍倒了些怕孩子喝醉，刚放下酒坛就听到对方问：“叔叔，你认识我吗？为什么我和你长得那么像......我本来以为自己遗传的是自己母亲的样子，直到看到你。”_ **

**_“母亲，你母亲是谁？”Thor不禁狐疑，难道是自己猜错了吗。_ **

**_少年再次摇头：“父亲告诉我我的母亲在生我的时候就离开了，我没见过她，父亲也不肯告诉我她长什么样？可我逐渐发现自己和父亲长得并不相像，这次出来也没有告诉他是为了来找找自己的亲生父亲，他是不是不要我了......才把我交给父亲或是扔在了外面。”童年开始的疑惑让Fenrir眼里写满了委屈，尤其是在这个和他仿佛有血缘关系的男人面前。_ **

**_变小的火苗再一次蹿烧起来，如果是他的话，这一切都可以解释通了。_ **

**_“我可以知道你的名字吗？还有你父亲的？”_ **

**_少年饮下了杯中的酒，继续低头回忆着：“Fenrir，这是父亲给我起的名字。父亲不愿意告诉我他的名字，他总是一个人......他虽然冷冰冰的，对我也很严格，但我都知道他是为我好，他教我魔法，教我识字，还会派别的叔叔教我近身格斗。我很少看他笑过，只有每次完成好功课或者学会了一个新的高阶魔法他才会弯起嘴角。他是一个很好的父亲......”_ **

****

**_没有第二个答案了，Thor放下酒坛走到趴在桌子上因为醉意放任情绪流露难过的Fenrir身边，把他抱起，孩童稚嫩的疑问却像是刀子一般剜着心口，他没能成为一个好的爱人，也没能成为一个好的父亲，这么多年来，他从不知道有这个孩子的存在，连Loki的消息也无从得知，这与抛弃了孩子有什么区别。Thor甚至不知道怎么开口去告诉他这一切的事情，Loki原谅他了吗？Fenrir知道真相后会原谅他吗？_ **

 

“所以Fenrir回来的时候带回来的药剂根本不是什么隐世的医师给予的，是你的母亲知道了这一切，才让他带回来仙宫最好的补物。”Loki望着对方眼里的愧疚，像是想起了什么弯起嘴角继续道，“你伪装成路人送他回来却没有马上离开，是为了什么？”

“你都知道吗？”Thor突然晃过神，那时自己以借宿之名在村落里住了几日，好几次站在Loki屋旁的树下，透过满墙的藤蔓交织的窗口看着熟悉的身影。有时靠在躺椅上读书，有时在捣鼓着瓶瓶罐罐的试剂，有时靠在墙呆呆地愣神......可他始终没有进去的勇气，看到Fenrir跟他讲述路上见闻时Loki神色的几经变换，直到他收下药剂凝视了许久饮尽才安心离开。Fenrir说，Loki的身体是从他出生后开始每况愈下的，一年下来总会生几场小病，不按时进餐便会胃痛难忍。

Loki往他怀里贴了几分，“我当然知道，你站在那里的样子太蠢”嘴上不忘挖苦着，心中却会想起那时自己的心境。那道目光太过炙热，做各种事都不自在却又莫名使人心安，恐怕Thor根本不知道Frigg在药瓶上留下的魔法讯息，她的问候和关怀以及她的祝福。

Thor被噎地不知怎么回话，却又突然听懂了对方的言下之意，Loki一直知道自己隔三差五的到来，他完全可以选择搬离或是再次消失，但他还是在这里，日复一日......自己一直担心仍被厌恶的心情，更像是对方的释然和小小的报复。那个时候，他们都不知道要怎么去走出下一步，于是任时光继续蹉跎。

 

 

“我们可以干一些别的事，你不会告诉我你来找我只是为了和我聊天吧，Thor”Loki撑起身横跨在Thor身上，两手撑在腰侧，微笑的神情在Thor眼里多了点情欲，而自己的确因为这份邀请有了感觉。Thor摇了摇头，“Loki，现在不是个好时候，你还在生病”

Loki闻言反而加快了手中除去衣物的动作，被Thor拦住后索性直接用魔法将两人变得光裸，“我觉得很好，Thor，你不要把我看成那种病弱的小公主。”一边说着，一边伸手开始开拓自己的穴口，白皙的身体逐渐染上了粉色，两根手指顺畅地抽插了几下，Loki轻喘着将自己的穴口对准对方的下身送进去。

在龟头顶住穴口的一瞬间，Thor感受到了上方身体的颤抖，正对方Loki倔强的眼神，咬着牙向下坐下去，只是进入到一半，整个人已经冷汗淋漓。几次Thor想说些什么，都被他瞪了回去，Loki深呼吸了几次，终于将巨物吞入，两只腿几乎屈膝跪在床上，低下头小声喘息。

“Loki”感受到对方体内的火热，紧密的甬道将自己夹住，Thor只得扶住他的腰，看着他缓慢地上下起伏着。他知道Loki这是在表达什么，当初那段噩梦的时光是两人都不愿提及的过去，要重新开始就必须先踏过这一关。这是Loki想要的，平等的关系。

上下了几十个来回，Loki已经软的撑不起双腿，整个人趴伏在宽厚的胸膛上，像只猫一样不甘心地啃咬着结实的皮肉。对着眼神有些迷蒙的人，Thor伸手拂开黏在脸上的碎发，抚摸着他的后颈，“接下来交给我好吗，相信我。”而后他小心地翻转过身，停留在Loki体内的阴茎又一次碾过红肿的敏感点，前液几乎打湿了两人的小腹，Thor从穴口退了出来，将头埋在对方的大腿间，用舌头舔舐着被撑开的雌穴，舌尖上的粗糙逗弄着红肿的阴唇，划过敏感的阴蒂，Thor能感受到小穴随着自己的动作不断地张合收缩，上方传来细细的呻吟。这是他们真正意义上的第一场情事，Thor想把所有最好的体验都给予眼前最爱的人。

许久未经人事的身体被唤起了沉睡的欲望，哪怕只是打在皮肤上的呼吸都能引起Loki的颤抖，Thor分出一只手开始照顾他贴在小腹却还未释放的阴茎，指尖的摩挲和拉扯伴随着嗯嗯啊啊的叫唤。“Thor，快，干我...唔啊”攀上高潮的Loki大脑变成了一团浆糊，下意识地说出最真切的渴望。

“别急Loki，一会你叫我停我都不会停下来，你可别被我肏晕过去”在对方耳边说着露骨的情话，吻了吻泛着红晕的侧脸，将粗壮的阴茎又一次送进过于湿润的小穴，两只手弯过大腿将人M状环住自己的腰加深挺进的距离。

“那就得看你的本事——唔...哈啊...Thor”被持续快速地冲撞顶得再也说不出话，小腹一热，白色的精液洒满了自己的身体，依稀溅在那人的胸膛。

“呼”仍在高潮余韵中的人带着上扬的尾音喘息着，还没反应过来便被Thor翻身朝下，两只手腕被按在后背，细长的腰带将它们反剪在了身后，Loki的身体明显地一怔，被束缚的感觉带着那些难以启齿的画面排山倒海般涌来，整个人都紧张地绷住。Thor察觉到了这一点却并没有停下手上的动作，Loki的噩梦是他带来的，就必然要让他来结束。

在他看不到的阴影处，Loki咬着牙控制着身体的应激反应，这样的姿势让他无法拥有感全感，被操控的感觉逐渐取代快感。Thor俯下身，用极尽温柔的语气安抚着颤抖的人，细密的吻落在光滑的背上，手划过细瘦的腰线，直到急促的呼吸声开始平静，Thor才开始下一步动作。

两只手揉捏着圆润的臀部，大掌带来的高温让Loki脸上又红了几分，Thor掰开挺翘的臀瓣，手指就着前端的黏液挤进狭窄的肠道，火热的内壁含住了他的手指，拔出来时甚至能听到情色的水声。“Loki，你真紧......放松一点”

“你那么多废话，是不行了吗？”Loki将头埋在被单里揶揄道，被又一根手指的进入刺激地弓起身子。直到三根手指在肠道中可以被容纳，Thor才将对方的腰胯往自己的方向拉近了些许，仍挺立坚硬着的巨物被肠道包裹，Thor不禁惊叹出声，不忘回应刚刚那人的质疑。“Loki，你是最清楚我在床上行不行的人，你不信，我就只能证明给你看了”阴囊连续拍击在白皙的臀部，伴随着水声将两个圆球染上一层红色，Thor每一次的挺入都向着更深的地方进去，酥麻的感觉从尾椎散发至全身，Loki能感觉到高潮的小穴不断分泌着肠液，贴着小腹的阴茎摩擦着床单不断吐着透明液体，他几乎把自己全身都弄得湿透了。他的两条大腿止不住地颤抖着，身后抽插的力度像是要将他的小腹捅破。又一次碾过深处的腺体，Loki的上半身因为剧烈的快感猛地挺起，一阵白浊呈曲线射出，而后整个人再次倒在柔软的床上，侧着脸胡乱地呻吟呼喊着，“Thor...不，我不要了，嗯啊，哈——”Loki觉得自己化成了一滩水。

Thor解开了腰带，将人揽起来正对着自己，看着泪眼朦胧的人心生怜爱，但身下高涨的欲望还没解决，只得蹭着Loki的侧脸，“再来一次，我们一起。”吻去眼角的泪珠，托着那人的腰身再次插入前方的泥泞，半悬空状态下Loki只得双手搂住眼前的人，还没来得及拒绝就被一记深入变调成了呻吟。

考虑到Loki的身体，Thor终究是不敢把人欺负狠了，在快速抽插了数十下后射在了里面，温热的液体激得Loki又陆陆续续吐出些精液，不断摇着头哭泣，大量的内射精液让小腹凸起像怀孕了一般，Thor将阴茎抽了出来，抱住已经累瘫得合上眼的人，残余的精液顺着穴口滑落在大腿内侧，一床的狼藉昭示着这个夜晚的疯狂。

“Loki”

“嗯？”趴在他肩头意识已经晕乎乎的人发出迷糊的闷哼。

“我爱你。”

Thor清楚地看见对方的嘴角勾起一个弧度，在自己的怀中蹭了蹭找了个更舒适的方式睡了过去。

 

窗外的雨不知什么时候已经停了，明天必然是一个艳阳的晴天。

 

 

后记

目送着约顿的朝臣的离去，被晾在一旁的前阿斯加德国王像只被抛弃的大型金毛犬，“你看我都把王位传出去了，你什么时候能不帮着约顿那个什么王商议政事了，十年了他们都还没有自己处理的能力吗？”

“如果不是Fenrir，你告诉你准备把王位传给谁，我可是把他当下一任约顿国王培养的，我还没跟你算账呢你倒是先说起我了。”Loki收回了刚刚正经严肃的样子，整个人慵懒地躺在长椅上回击着那人的抱怨。

“我以为当初掀翻劳菲的政权之后你会回去的，没想到你竟然选了个平庸的贵族成为新王，偏偏还得不到清闲”Thor走到躺椅后面，帮Loki揉捏着肩膀，“你该不会是为了躲我吧。”

Loki闻言倒是认真地回想起来当初离开阿斯加德后的岁月，末了闭上眼只说了一句，“我忘了。”那些纷纷扰扰的岁月都在如今的平静中逐渐淡去，就像很多东西再去追究也就失去了意义。

所幸，未来漫长的岁月里，他们都将一起，并肩白头。


End file.
